The Same Coin
by Les Patacitrouilles Yaoistes
Summary: Traduction. Harry Potter retourne enseigner à Poudlard après avoir été blessé en étant auror. Slash HarrySeverus.
1. Chapter 1

The Same Coin 1/5

**Auteur** : Meri

**Traducteur** : EmilieK

**Bêta-reader** : Yumiko

**Rating** : R (M)

**Genre** : Romance, Drama

**Nombre de chapitres **: 1 (très long OS)

_**Disclaimer**_ : Cette fanfiction est une traduction de _The Same Coin_ de _**Meri**_. Les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété exclusive de l'auteur **J.K. Rowling**, et nous n'en tirons aucun bénéfice.

**Résumé** : Harry Potter retourne enseigner à Poudlard après avoir été blessé en étant Auror.

_Disclaimer de l'auteur :_ Je sais que j'utilise les personnages et l'univers de JK Rowling sans sa permission, mais je le fais par amour de ceux-ci. Je ne retire aucun bénéfice de mes écrits.

_Notes de l'auteur :_ Merci beaucoup à Jody, Tira Nog et Smara pour leur travail de bêta, et à Marcelle pour ses merveilleuses corrections. Les erreurs qui pourraient rester sont les miennes. « Harry Potter. Our new…celebrity » (« Harry Potter. Notre nouvelle…célébrité. ») est une citation extraite de _Harry Potter à l'école des Sorciers_, et est, comme le reste, empruntée sans permission.

_Notes de la traductrice :_ Un grand merci à Meri de m'avoir si gentiment accordé la permission de traduire sa génialissime fic, et à Yumiko qui a accepté de devenir mon elfe de correction le temps de cette fic.

Pour des raisons pratiques, j'ai préféré couper cette fiction en 5 parties d'une vingtaine de pages. J'ai traduit une partie des noms des personnages par leur version française, mais certains sont beaucoup mieux en anglais. Je garde Severus Snape à la place de Rogue (si j'en trouve d'autre dans les prochaines parties, je vous préviendrai).

THE SAME COIN

by Meri

To hate, to be violent, is demeaning.

It means you're afraid of the other side of the coin -- to love and be loved.

James Baldwin.

_(Haïr, être violent, est dégradant._

_Cela veut dire que vous avez peur du revers de la médaille…aimer et être aimé._

_James Baldwin.)_

oOoOoOo

"Bon retour à Poudlard, Mr Potter," dit Minerva, souriant du perron à un Harry qui gravissait les larges marches de pierre en s'appuyant lourdement sur sa canne.

Il répondit à son sourire, cachant l'anxiété qu'il ressentait. Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il l'avait vue à l'enterrement de Dumbledore. Et son monde avait pas mal changé depuis qu'il était entré dans la garde d'honneur des aurors avec quelques autres anciens Poudlardiens.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil, l'évaluant automatiquement de ses yeux d'aurors. D'après ce qu'il avait pu lire ou entendre, McGonagall avait résisté à ses premières années en tant que directrice, mais elle en avait payé le prix. Son maintien était raide au point d'en être rigide. Un tartan soigné bordait ses robes noires, rendant son teint encore plus pâle que dans ses souvenirs. A travers ses lunettes carrées, son regard était aussi direct qu'il l'avait toujours été.

"C'est bon d'être ici, Professeur." Harry était arrivé en haut, et essayait de ne pas avoir l'air à bout de souffle. "Et s'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Harry."

Elle lui tendit une main qu'il prit. "Bien sûr vous pouvez m'appeler Minerva. Nous sommes tous très enthousiastes de vous avoir parmi nous. Entrez."

"Merci." Harry la suivit à l'intérieur.

"Même sans votre blessure, il peut être difficile pour un nouvel enseignant de prendre en charge un emploi du temps complet. Et enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal peut être très physique."

"Je pense que je serai capable de supporter le poids de la totalité des cours et de ce qui est requis pour le job." Lui assura Harry d'une voix ferme. Il ne voulait pas laisser entendre le contraire.

Elle dut voir quelque chose dans ses yeux, car elle lui lança un regard perçant, évaluateur, et lui demanda : "Comment vous sentez-vous, réellement ?"

A son expression, elle attendait de lui une réponse honnête. "Il y a les bons et les mauvais jours, à peu près ce à quoi on pourrait s'attendre. Ça fait six mois. Je pense qu'il est plus que temps de continuer à vivre."

McGonagall acquiesça, semblant accepter ses dires pour argent comptant. "Souffrez-vous beaucoup de vos blessures ?" Elle s'arrêta au milieu de l'entrée principale du hall. "Vous devrez dire à Mme Pomfresh ce dont vous avez besoin."

"C'est supportable la plupart des jours. Je n'ai besoin de rien de façon quotidienne." Il regarda en direction des escaliers escamotables. "Les escaliers peuvent représenter un défi, par contre."

"J'y avais pensé." Elle jeta pensivement un coup d'œil aux escaliers, puis se retourna vers lui. "Il y a des chambres disponibles à cet étage, mais une fois que les enfants seront arrivés, elles ne seront pas silencieuses. Les chambres des cachots sont froides, mais les escaliers ne bougeant pas, elles pourraient être plus faciles d'accès. Il y a, bien sûr, les chambres du troisième étage de la tour nord. C'est plus loin, mais elles ont l'avantage d'une presque parfaite intimité. Vous pouvez avoir celle de votre choix."

Les cachots étaient hors de question. Il ne pouvait envisager de vivre si près de Snape. Bien sûr, il ne détesterait probablement pas autant le professeur de potion en tant que collègue qu'en tant qu'élève, mais Harry ne pouvait pas non plus imaginer que vivre dans son entourage puisse être agréable, dans aucune circonstance. De plus, l'humidité n'aiderait en rien la douleur constante à sa hanche. Physiquement, le rez-de-chaussée serait le mieux pour lui, mais il voulait de la tranquillité. "Je prendrai la chambre dans la tour nord, si ça ne vous pose pas de problèmes."

McGonagall eut l'air sceptique un moment, puis finalement acquiesça. "Je vous emmène là-haut, alors. Si vous vous rendez compte que vous devez changer de place, pour n'importe quelle raison, n'hésitez pas à me le dire."

"Je le ferai." Reconnaissant, Harry approcha lentement des escaliers, et suivit McGonagall en haut.

oOoOoOo

Ses chambres étaient spacieuses, avec de grandes fenêtres qui laissaient entrer plein de lumière. Malgré la difficulté pour y accéder, Harry su qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

C'était bon d'être de retour à Poudlard, et tellement agréable d'avoir quelque chose d'utile à faire. Ça lui avait manqué pendant sa convalescence. Merlin, ça avait été horrible. Même avec les soins qu'il recevait, la douleur lancinante et incessante l'avait presque rendu fou. L'impossibilité de bouger suffisamment librement pour aller dehors, ou même aux toilettes sans assistance, avait été pire que la douleur elle-même, et l'avait rendu irritable et désagréable. Il détestait avoir à demander de l'aide. Secouant la tête, il laissa les souvenirs de cette période s'e aller, et revint à l'instant présent.

Il y avait des choses à faire, et il était temps de s'y mettre. Il sortit de ses poches les trois petits cubes qui contenaient tous ses biens en ce monde. Avant de rendre les clés de son appartement à Londres, il avait miniaturisé les meubles dont il pourrait avoir besoin, et vendu le reste.

Il posa le premier sur le sol, agita sa baguette et les meubles reprirent leur taille normale. Un second coup de baguette et un canapé, deux fauteuils, et un bureau se rangèrent d'eux-mêmes dans son salon. Un autre mouvement, et quelques photos et objets divers se fixèrent aux murs et sur la table.

La chambre avait plusieurs fenêtres qui donnaient sur le jardin arrière du château. Il pouvait voir les serres de Madame Chourave. Au-delà, il y avait la hutte où Hagrid avait habité. Même maintenant, après des années, Harry sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant à l'âme simple qu'avait été son premier ami.

Harry posa le deuxième cube, et brandit sa baguette. Son lit, son armoire, sa commode, et quelques petites tables reprirent leur taille normale et bougèrent dans la chambre jusqu'à leurs places.

Il posa la cage d'Hedwige sur l'une des tables de chevet, et regarda vers la fenêtre sur le rebord de laquelle elle était perchée. A son signal, elle vint se poser sur son épaule, pinçant son oreille amicalement. "Et bien," dit-il, levant la main pour caresser ses douces plumes, "on dirait qu'on est revenu à la maison."

Elle hulula joyeusement.

"Oui, je sais, ça fait un bail qu'on n'a pas vécu ici, hein." Plus de quinze ans se rendit-il compte avec étonnement. Bien sûr, il était revenu depuis qu'il avait quitté l'école, mais jamais plus de quelques jours.

Maintenant... Maintenant, il était là pour rester. Une agréable sensation de satisfaction s'empara de lui.

Le dernier petit cube contenait ses valises, tous ses vêtements, ses livres, et les quelques autres objets divers qu'il avait ramenés de ses voyages. Cela ne faisait pas beaucoup à montrer pour trente trois ans d'existence, pensa Harry, glissant le dernier livre à sa place d'un coup de baguette.

Avant qu'il ne puisse passer trop de temps à ruminer cette pensée déprimante, des coups frappés à la porte le sortirent de sa rêverie.

"Oui?" Il ouvrit la porte pour voir Madame Bibine. "Oh, bonjour."

"Contente de vous revoir, Harry," dit-elle vivement. Elle était comme dans ses souvenirs, grande et robuste. Ses yeux étaient si clairs qu'ils avaient l'air jaunes sous la plupart des lumières. Un peu comme ceux de Remus Lupin, en fait. "Minerva m'a demandé de passer vous dire qu'il y a une réunion du personnel après dîner. Elle s'excuse d'avoir oublié de le mentionner cet après-midi."

"Vous n'aviez pas besoin de monter jusqu'ici pour me dire ça," répondit Harry. "Même si c'est agréable de vous revoir." Intérieurement, il était content qu'elle ait fait l'effort de venir.

"J'habite juste au bout du couloir. De plus, je voulais vous souhaiter la bienvenue. Comment allez-vous ?" fit-elle en désignant sa jambe et sa canne.

"Bien." Il esquissa un sourire fatigué. Voyager et emménager l'avaient épuisé. "Je suis content d'être de retour. Voulez-vous entrer ?"

"Non. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger." Elle prit une inspiration, semblant légèrement mal à l'aise. "Je n'ai pas su à quel point vous étiez... Pouvez-vous voler ?"

Une douleur aiguë le pris dans la poitrine, mais il avait l'habitude de l'ignorer. La pensée qu'il ne puisse plus jamais voler était trop dure à supporter. "Non. Mais ils disent qu'il y a un petit espoir que je puisse en être capable un jour." Peu de chance, s'avoua-t-il à lui-même.

"Je suis désolée." Elle baissa les yeux, clairement mal à l'aise. "Je suis vraiment désolée de l'apprendre. Vous étiez tellement..." Elle rougissait, sa voix faiblissant. "S'il y a quelque chose..."

Secouant la tête, Harry recula, refusant de montrer sa tristesse. "Merci de m'avoir prévenu pour le meeting, Madame Bibine."

"Oh, appelez-moi Xiomara." Elle sourit, sa gêne s'apaisant. "Nous allons être collègues, après tout."

Ca allait demander un moment pour s'y habituer, pensa Harry, mais il appréciait la facilité avec laquelle elle l'avait accepté. "C'est vrai. Merci. Je vous verrai au dîner."

Sur un signe de la main, elle partit. Harry retourna dans ses appartements. Hedwige, qui s'était réfugiée sur son perchoir près de la fenêtre lorsque Xiomara avait toqué, revint sur son épaule. "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

Hedwige hulula amicalement, jouant avec ses cheveux pendant qu'il caressait ses plumes. Après un moment, elle hulula à nouveau pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait quelque chose, et vola jusqu'à la fenêtre. Harry la laissa sortir. "Je parie que tu te feras de nouveaux amis avec les hiboux ici." Il la regarda se diriger vers la volière. "Au moins l'un de nous deux aura une vie sociale." Il n'était pas venu ici pour avoir une vie sociale. En fait, il était revenu juste pour l'inverse : trouver quelque chose d'utile à faire et peut-être avoir un peu de tranquillité.

oOoOoOo

Avant le dîner, Harry regarda le miroir en se donnant un coup de brosse. Il était trop pâle. Ses yeux verts n'avaient plus l'air aussi brillants qu'autrefois. Trop de choses s'étaient passées, supposa-t-il, trop de douleur, trop d'inquiétude, trop de tout. Ca avait rongé son optimisme à propos de la vie. Bien qu'il eut préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas, il n'était plus la même personne que lors de son dernier séjour à Poudlard, et ne serait plus jamais la même. Comme pour lui donner raison, sa cuisse commença à l'élancer, et il la frotta distraitement.

Avant de sombrer dans le désespoir, il se secoua. Non, il n'était plus le même, mais il était toujours lui-même. Il pouvait toujours apporter sa contribution à la société, et c'est par là qu'il allait commencer.

Redressant ses épaules, Harry rassembla son courage. Un dîner et une réunion l'attendaient.

Pendant son séjour à l'hôpital, il avait été trop occupé pour se faire couper les cheveux. Ils arrivaient maintenant juste en dessous de ses épaules, en lourdes ondulations. A son plus grand plaisir, il s'était aperçu que leur poids apprivoisait une partie de leur côté indiscipliné. Il les gardait attachés avec un lien de cuir.

La cicatrice sur son front s'était estompée depuis la mort de Voldemort. Même avec les cheveux noués, elle n'était visible que si on la cherchait. Cependant, qu'importe le temps passé ou à quel point la cicatrice s'était effacée, pour trop de gens il serait toujours le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu-Puis-Survécu-A-Nouveau quand il avait tué Voldemort.

Il vérifia sa tenue une dernière fois avant de partir, et décida qu'il avait l'air convenable pour le dîner, et le meeting qui suivrait. L'inconvénient avec ses blessures, pensa Harry avec irritation, c'était qu'il avait besoin de beaucoup de temps supplémentaire pour aller où il voulait.

Le dîner était servi dans la salle des professeurs plutôt que dans la Grande Salle quand les élèves n'étaient pas là. Une partie des enseignants étaient déjà là quand il boitilla à l'intérieur. Harry regarda autour de lui, essayant de ne pas paraître nerveux.

"Content de vous voir, Harry" commença le professeur Flitwick le détaillant de haut en bas, sans prendre la peine de cacher sa curiosité.

Harry supposa qu'il préférait une curiosité franche aux regards furtifs, apitoyés, de la plupart de ses amis.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas grand pour la plupart des normes, Harry dominait quand même le minuscule Flitwick. "Pareil pour vous, Monsieur. Vous avez l'air en bonne santé."

"Appelez-moi Filius, mon cher." Souria Flitwick. "Je vais bien. Et vous? Nous avons entendu parler de..." il fit un geste en direction de la canne.

"D'après ce qu'on me dit, il aurait été difficile de passer à côté." Répondit Harry en faisant un sourire forcé. Bien qu'il détestait parler de ça et revivre le tout encore et encore, il savait que tout le monde allait lui poser la question. Il se dit qu'il devrait être reconnaissant de leur sollicitude. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas toujours contrôler ses sentiments. "Je vais bien. Vraiment."

Flitwick, visiblement content d'accepter son explication sans poser de questions, hocha la tête et partit discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Après plusieurs minutes de conversation avec les quelques professeurs qu'il connaissait, Harry eut besoin de s'asseoir.

Une longue table avait été installée au fond de la pièce, et une partie des professeurs avaient déjà pris place. Il s'assit à côté de Madame Bibine, soulagé de ne plus être debout.

"Etrange, n'est-ce pas?" Elle mordit dans sa patte de poulet et mâcha avec un plaisir visible. "De revenir en tant qu'adulte."

"Ca va prendre un peu de temps pour s'y habituer, je dirais." L'estomac gargouillant, Harry se servi un morceau de poulet avec de la purée et des légumes.

Quand il était élève, la nourriture à Poudlard lui avait toujours semblée tellement abondante et délicieuse. Elle n'était pas moins abondante maintenant, mais après quelques bouchées, il dut reconnaître que ses goûts devaient avoir changé, parce que ça semblait un peu… un peu fade. Il attrapa le poivre et en saupoudra généreusement son poulet.  
"Ah," fit doucement une voix derrière lui. "Harry Potter. Notre nouvelle... célébrité."

Harry regarda par dessus son épaule, et l'espace d'un instant il eut à nouveau onze ans, rendu muet par l'indignation. Le sentiment s'estompa rapidement, cependant, et il força un sourire. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. "Suis-je plus célèbre maintenant, à votre avis ?"

La bouche de Snape trembla très légèrement. Harry n'arrivait pas vraiment à y croire, mais on aurait dit qu'il essayait de ne pas sourire. "C'est ce que nous verrons, n'est-ce pas, monsieur Potter."

"Content de vous voir, Monsieur," mentit Harry, faisant un effort pour être agréable.

"Je n'en suis pas si sûr." Snape le dépassa et prit sa place au bout de la table sans rien ajouter.

Secouant la tête, Harry retourna à son assiette, écartant le professeur de potions de son esprit. Il avait trop de sujets de préoccupation en tête pour penser à Snape, à commencer par son emploi du temps et les plans de ses leçons, puis sa condition et comment il allait faire pour tenir le coup.

Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas avoué à McGonagall, il était préoccupé par le fait d'enseigner et les effets que cela pourrait avoir sur sa guérison. Il espérait qu'il serait assez fort pour répondre aux exigences de sa position. Non, il ne devait pas penser comme ça. S'il le faisait, il échouerait avant même d'avoir commencé. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il ferait ce qu'il aurait besoin de faire.

oOoOoOo

Après le dîner et la réunion des professeurs – où il avait même échangé quelques mots polis avec Snape – Harry su qu'il ne pouvait repousser la rencontre avec Madame Pomfresh plus longtemps. A contrecoeur, il prit le chemin de l'infirmerie. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé à destination sans encombres, qu'il se rendit compte que pas une fois les escaliers n'avaient essayé de le faire trébucher ou changer de chemin. Les grimper n'était pas facile, mais au moins ils n'avaient pas changé de position pour lui rendre le trajet plus difficile. Il ne savait pas s'ils essayaient de perdre uniquement les élèves ou s'ils étaient bienveillants avec lui, mais il leur en était reconnaissant.

"Madame Pomfresh" appela-t-il, frappant à la porte de son bureau, puis passant la tête à l'intérieur en lui souriant.  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui. "Harry. Contente de vous revoir. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?"

"Je voulais que vous m'examiniez avant le début des cours." Il détestait devoir montrer ses blessures à n'importe qui, y compris quelqu'un qui soit un professionnel. Mais il savait qu'elle avait besoin de connaître tous les détails, au cas où un problème surviendrait.

"Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas dans la salle d'examens ?" dit-elle, montrant la porte en face de son bureau, "et déshabillez-vous. Il doit y avoir une blouse sur la table. J'arrive dans quelques minutes."

Harry acquiesça. Il trouva la blouse, et se déshabilla. Prenant appui sur ses mains, il s'assit sur la table, souleva ses jambes, se recouvrit d'un drap et s'allongea.

"Avez-vous votre bulletin de santé de Sainte Mangouste ?" demanda Madame Pomfresh en passant de l'autre côté du rideau dans la salle d'examens.

Harry s'attendait à la requête et lui tendait déjà la petite balle contenant tous ses bulletins.

"Merci." Elle glissa la balle dans sa poche et lui sourit. "Maintenant donnez-moi la version courte."

"Vous ne le savez pas déjà ?" Harry frissonna, frigorifié par la froideur de la pièce.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda-t-elle, semblant l'étudier intensément. "Il ne fait pas froid ici."

"Je vais bien. J'ai l'impression que je ressens plus le froid maintenant qu'avant." Etre allongé à moitié nu sur une table avec juste un drap pour se couvrir ne devait pas aider, pensa Harry. "Que voudriez-vous savoir à propos de mes blessures ? C'était dans tous les journaux pendant des mois."

"Je sais que vous avez été blessé, plutôt gravement, pendant le service." Elle le regarda d'un air de reproche. "En dehors de ça, je ne suis au courant de rien. Je ne lis pas les ragots et je ne les écoute pas non plus."

Elle devait bien être la seule, alors, pensa amèrement Harry. Merlin, il détestait en parler, détestait y penser. "Bien sûr que non. J'ai été touché par un sort, le gladius."

Il vit à son expression qu'elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, ce qui ne le surprenait pas. C'était un sortilège rare, qui demandait un pouvoir énorme de la part de l'attaquant. Il y avait des moyens beaucoup plus faciles de tuer. "C'est presque littéralement un sort d'arme blanche. La baguette peut couper de la même manière que le ferait une épée, mais sans contact direct avec l'agresseur. J'ai eu un coup léger en travers du bas de mon dos et de ma hanche, parce que je me suis tourné quand la sorcière avec qui je me battais l'a lancé la première fois." Harry frissonna en se rappelant la sensation nauséeuse des os et muscles coupés, puis la douleur insoutenable.

Pomfresh lui fit signe de continuer.

Prenant une inspiration profonde, Harry repoussa les souvenirs, et continua, se concentrant sur elle. "La blessure sur ma cuisse vient d'un coup plus direct. Elle m'a lancé le sort de l'épée dessus. Dans l'espoir, je suppose, de me saigner à mort. Ce qui aurait été le cas, si l'un de mes équipiers n'avait pas été capable de stopper l'hémorragie temporairement. J'ai survécu, comme vous pouvez le voir, mais ma carrière d'auror est finie."

"Ne me dites pas qu'ils vous ont viré?" Malgré ses mots, son ton montrait qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à croire le ministère capable d'une telle chose.

"Retraite obligatoire pour cause d'invalidité, avec une paye complète." Cela ne faisait pas beaucoup, mais Harry n'avait pas non plus besoin de fonds pour vivre. Au moins, il n'avait pas besoin de se battre pour les avoir comme certains aurors blessés avaient besoin de le faire. "Ils payent pour mes dépenses médicales."

"Heureusement qu'ils le font, avec une blessure au cours du service." Elle souleva le drap et considéra sa cuisse un moment, semblant évaluer les dégâts d'un simple regard. "Regardons le dos."

"Ce n'est pas très joli." Il serra les dents pendant qu'elle le faisait se tourner sur le côté, pour voir la plaie dans son dos. Elle était encore rouge, laide et douloureuse. Même si les cicatrices s'estompaient avec le temps, elles auraient toujours l'air affreuses.

Il l'entendit soupirer, puis sortir sa baguette. Il sentit cette dernière passer sur sa blessure, suivie du contact délicat d'un doigt. "Ce n'est jamais joli ou plaisant. Au moins la blessure s'est refermée et a commencé à cicatriser."

"Les médicomages à Sainte Mangouste ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu pour les refermer, mais malheureusement, ça a pris un peu de temps avant que l'hémorragie ne s'arrête complètement. Ils pouvaient la stopper un moment, mais on aurait dit que ça recommençait à saigner si je remuais dans le mauvais sens, ou en faisais trop. Maintenant, je peux bouger sans inquiétude ; elles ne se rouvriront pas." Harry pouvait entendre le soulagement dans sa voix. En vérité, il avait été terrifié à l'idée qu'ils ne puissent pas fermer les blessures définitivement. "Ca a pris des mois."

Pomfresh hocha la tête, le regard empli de compréhension et de sympathie. "Vous êtes resté à l'hôpital pendant presque trois mois."

"Oui. Puis j'en ai passé trois de plus à me reposer une bonne partie du temps dans un lit au Terrier." Harry sourit. Il adorait Molly et Arthur Weasley. Ils avaient insisté pour qu'il reste, et ils avaient pris soin de lui comme s'il était l'un des leurs.

"Quels sont vos problèmes les plus urgents ?" Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, sa sollicitude évidente. "Qu'est-ce qui vous fait le plus mal ?"

"J'ai de fortes crampes aux muscles et des spasmes." Harry effleura la cicatrice du devant de sa cuisse, et la sentit se raidir encore plus. "Le quadriceps est tellement endommagé par le sort, que je me demande parfois comment je peux m'en servir pour marcher." Malgré la douleur, il était extrêmement reconnaissant d'être debout et valide de son propre chef.

"Je vois." Pomfresh regarda sa cuisse intensément pendant un moment. "Vous deviez être en très bonne forme physique avant la blessure."

"Je jouais au Quidditch en amateur avec la Ligue des Forces de l'Ordre après le boulot. Nous gardons tous la forme de cette façon." Harry tourna les yeux, refusant de la laisser voir à quel point cela faisait mal de savoir qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais jouer. "C'est dur de croire qu'un jour j'ai été aussi fort. J'ai l'impression de passer tellement de temps dans la souffrance."

"Je pressens qu'il se passera un long moment avant que cela ne change." Il y avait de la compassion dans sa voix. "Ils en avaient après vous personnellement, n'est-ce pas ?"

Peut-être avait-elle lu quelques articles à propos du raid après tout. "Oui." Harry essaya de ne pas grimacer. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir impuissant et agacé que, quinze ans après sa victoire sur Voldemort, il y ait toujours des gens qui essayaient de le tuer pour ça. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pensaient ? Que le tuer ramènerait Voldemort ? "Ouch" murmura-t-il alors qu'elle l'examinait un peu trop fort. Il pouvait sentir les muscles déjà tendus se contracter durement.

"Désolée." Elle retira le drap, puis leva sa baguette et la bougea une fois. Le muscle se détendit. "Ca va mieux ?"  
"Oui. Merci." Il ferma les yeux un moment, et souffla de soulagement. "Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas le faire très souvent, mais ça fait tellement de bien."

"Je sais. Cependant, forcer continuellement le muscle à se relaxer l'endommagerait sur le long terme." Elle tapota son autre cuisse gentiment. "Vous n'êtes pas en si mauvaise forme, tout bien considéré."

"Non, je suppose que non. Je sais que j'ai de la chance d'être encore en vie." Il n'était pas ingrat non plus, mais le prix à payer était élevé, et il devrait le supporter durant de longues années. "Ils disent que c'est possible que je puisse voler à nouveau."

Son regard empli de compassion le renseigna sur ce qu'elle pensait de cette opinion, mais elle acquiesça quand même. "Un jour, peut-être. Vous devrez beaucoup guérir avant. Les muscles auront besoin d'être beaucoup plus flexibles qu'ils ne le sont pour le moment."

Déçu qu'on ne lui donne pas plus d'espoir, il sut qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas s'attendre à trop. Cela minimiserait l'anéantissement au moment d'accepter l'inévitable, mais une petite part de lui refusait d'abandonner son rêve. Peut-être qu'il ne s'était pas écoulé suffisamment de temps pour qu'il laisse tomber sans combattre, ou peut-être qu'il courrait après des chimères. "Je sais." Dit-il en se levant. "Je suis raide la plupart du temps, et on m'a dit que cela ne pourrait aller qu'en empirant. Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose qui puisse m'aider pour ça ?"

"Je n'ai rien d'aussi puissant sous la main, mais je demanderai au professeur Snape de faire une potion pour aider à attenuer les spasmes." Annonça-t-elle, comme si elle croyait que Snape le ferait pour lui, simplement parce qu'elle le lui demandait.

Harry grimaça. Même si elle pouvait le persuader de le faire, la dernière chose qu'il voulait était de devoir quelque chose au professeur de potions. "J'imagine qu'il n'y a personne d'autre qui puisse le faire ?"

"Pas à moins que vous ne le fassiez vous-mêmes." Devant le regard réprobateur que lui lança Pomfresh, il eut la sensation de redevenir un gamin de douze ans. "Vous êtes un professeur maintenant, et en tant que tel, je pense qu'il serait bon que vous laissiez vos rancunes adolescentes derrière vous."

Il s'était fait remettre en place. Cependant, au lieu de se mettre en colère, il lui sourit, baissant les yeux. "Oui Madame, vous avez raison."

"Toujours aussi charmeur, Harry Potter." Se moqua-t-elle.

"Si seulement cela marchait la moitié autant que quand j'étais encore jeune et mignon." A ses propres oreilles, il était bien trop nostalgique.

"Tout cela vous a un peu déprimé, peut-être ?" Le ton de l'infirmière avait changé, redevenant sérieux et inquiet.  
Qu'était-il supposé répondre à ça ? Elle devait bien comprendre que cela n'avait pas été la plus facile des choses par lesquelles il était passé. Tout bien considéré, pas la plus difficile non plus. "Un peu, peut-être. Tout ça m'a beaucoup fatigué."

"Vous pouvez m'en parler, si vous voulez." Pomfresh le regarda dans les yeux. "J'ai reçu la formation pour vous aider."

"Merci." Harry regarda ailleurs. Bien qu'il sache les avantages à discuter de ses problèmes avec un tiers non impliqué, il n'était pas encore prêt à le faire. Penser à tout ce qu'il avait perdu était déjà trop dur. "J'y réfléchirai."

"Pensez-y." Elle recula, attrapant le rideau pour le refermer. "Habillez-vous et venez me voir dans mon bureau."

Harry hocha la tête pendant que le rideau se fermait. En parler, que ce soit avec elle ou n'importe qui ne l'aiderait pas à accepter ses limites. Non, il aurait besoin de trouver un moyen d'y arriver par lui-même.

oOoOoOo

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry arrivait au coin du couloir menant à ses chambres, et rentra dans quelque chose de dur. Il perdit l'équilibre, tombant sur sa hanche.

"Oof." Il eut le souffle coupé et la douleur explosa à travers ses jambes et sa colonne vertébrale. Une vague de nausée l'envahit, il inspira et expira lentement, espérant qu'elle passe avant qu'il ne soit malade ou qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

Lever les yeux, pour voir Snape se pencher sur lui, ne fit rien pour arranger son état. Harry était mortifié que ce soit Snape entre tous qui le voie comme ça. Il marmonna un "Merde !" et s'assit avec précaution, essayant d'éviter de porter son poids sur sa hanche.

"Etes-vous aveugle ? Non, bien sûr que non. Vous ne pouvez tout simplement pas prendre la peine de regarder ou vous allez." Le ton du professeur était aussi cinglant et coupant qu'il l'avait été en cours. "Prévoyez-vous de vous relever du sol ?"

"Je suis en train d'y réfléchir." Répondit sèchement Harry, combattant l'envie d'être malade, alors que la douleur se dissipait suffisamment pour qu'il pense à bouger. Se lever sans soutien prit quelques temps, même en se servant de la magie. Il posa sa canne droite sur le sol, et la fixa dans cette position d'un coup de baguette. Puis, s'en servant comme d'un levier, il força sur ses jambes tremblantes et se leva.

Snape le regardait, les lèvres pincées en un rictus de dégoût. "Imbécile ! Si vous aviez besoin d'aide pour vous relever, pourquoi ne pas le demander, tout simplement ?"

"Je ne veux rien de vous, Snape. Rien du tout." Grinça Harry, sa fureur dépassant toute limite. Merlin, à quel point il pouvait détester être vu comme ça par Snape. "De plus, je suis sûr que si vous daigniez m'aider, cette aide serait souillée, comme vous l'êtes."

Avant que le professeur de potions ne puisse répondre, Harry continua sa diatribe. Ayant trouvé une cible pratique pour évacuer toutes ses frustrations, il semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. "En fait, je suis surpris que vous ne riiez pas à l'amusante vue. Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu est maintenant le Garçon-Qui-Est-Cassé. Vous avez attendu pendant des années pour vous venger de moi, ou peut-être même plus longtemps, pour prendre votre revanche sur mon père, et maintenant, votre heure est enfin arrivée." Une partie de lui savait qu'il était injuste, mais sa mauvaise humeur lui échappait complètement.

Il regarda Snape, laissant suinter toute l'animosité ressentie pour ce bâtard. "Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement me frapper pendant que je suis à terre ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois, n'est-ce pas ? Et ce n'est pas comme si j'allais être en mesure de riposter." Se sentant chanceler, Harry s'agrippa plus fort à sa canne. "Je ne peux pas. Tout comme je ne pouvais pas quand j'étais élève. Pourquoi je n'ai pas demandé d'aide ? Je vais vous le dire, parce je sais que jamais vous ne m'aideriez."

La tête de Snape recula, comme s'il avait été giflé. "Vous avez raison, Monsieur Potter. Je ne ferai jamais rien pour aider quelqu'un d'aussi ingrat que vous. Bonne journée." Il tourna les talons, ses robes tournoyant autour de lui, et commença à s'en aller.

Avec un peu de retard, Harry se rendit compte que Snape n'était pas sur le pas de sa porte sans raison. "Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, d'ailleurs ?"

"Je suis venu jusqu'ici pour vous faire trébucher, bien évidement. Je prends mon pied comme ça. Vous ne le saviez pas ?" Il se retourna et lui sourit avec mépris, mais il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui ne collait pas avec son expression.

"Je n'en doute pas." Harry vit le sourire mauvais de Snape vaciller une demi-seconde. C'était suffisant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait été trop loin, qu'il en avait trop dit, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier. Il prit une inspiration, et essaya de prendre un air désolé, même s'il ne l'était pas vraiment. "Que voulez-vous ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je veuille quoi que ce soit de vous ?" Snape fit un geste vers l'autre bout du couloir. "Il se trouve que Madame Bibine habite juste-là, peut-être que je lui rendais visite."

Fermant les yeux, Harry espéra que la douleur dans sa jambe se dissipe suffisamment pour qu'il puisse réfléchir plus clairement. S'il ne s'asseyait pas très vite, il allait tomber. Il répéta sa question. "Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir ?"  
"Comme je l'ai dit..."

"D'accord. Ne le dites pas." Harry s'arrêta, et pris une inspiration, espérant être désolé d'avoir explosé, mais si de toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées quelqu'un méritait sa colère, c'était bien ce bâtard. "Je suis désolé de vous avoir crié dessus. C'était plus que tout ce que vous ne m'avez jamais dit à moi, malgré toutes les merdes que vous m'avez faites subir à l'école. Maintenant, dites-moi ce que vous voulez bordel !"

Pendant une seconde, Snape sembla surpris par la colère du jeune homme. Puis il se redressa, et regarda Harry de haut. "Madame Pomfresh m'a demandé de faire une potion pour votre blessure."

"Oh." Merde. Harry se sentit vraiment très stupide. Il détestait laisser son humeur le gouverner, et malheureusement, ça lui était beaucoup arrivé ces derniers temps.

"Oui. Exactement." Snape le foudroya du regard, l'air furieux. "Puisque j'ai visiblement fait une erreur en venant vous voir, est-ce que je peux partir maintenant ?"

"Est-ce que ça arrangerait les choses si je disais que je suis désolé ?" demanda Harry, avec une contraction au niveau de son estomac, sachant déjà que cela ne suffirait pas, qu'il lui faudrait bien plus qu'une excuse, même sincère, pour que le bâtard graisseux lui pardonne ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Si jamais il le faisait. Ce qui n'était pas prêt d'arriver, pensait maintenant Harry.

"Non." Snape se retourna, et partit.

Il boitilla à l'intérieur de ses chambres, et s'écroula sur le canapé avec un soupir de dégoût. Hedwige vint se percher sur le dossier du sofa, tirant sur le lien dans ses cheveux. Il caressa sa tête douce, murmurant d'un air accablé "Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?"

oOoOoOo

Les escaliers qui descendaient aux cachots étaient de pierre et ne bougeaient pas, mais cela ne les rendait pas plus faciles à emprunter, surtout quand on souffrait énormément. Bien sûr, Harry ne serait pas en train de descendre voir Snape s'il n'avait pas eu aussi mal. Il ne voulait pas s'excuser à nouveau, mais la douleur et les tremblements dans sa hanche et sa cuisse ne faisaient qu'empirer. Il avait besoin d'un relaxant pour ses muscles, et rien de ce qu'avait Madame Pomfresh ne pourrait l'aider.

Harry se trouvait devant deux choix déplaisants : il pouvait aller à Sainte Mangouste et demander quelque chose à leur personnel parfois plus qu'incompétent, ou se jeter aux pieds de Snape et implorer son aide. L'un dans l'autre, il aurait préféré passer un coup de cheminette à l'hôpital, mais il savait que peu importe ce qu'ils lui donneraient, ce serait moins efficace que l'une des potions de Snape. Il détestait les circonstances qui faisaient de lui un quémandeur, mais il savait qu'il avait besoin des talents du professeur de potions.

Harry frappa une fois à la porte du bureau de Snape, et la poussa quand il entendit quelque chose qu'il espérait être une invitation à entrer.

Snape ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux de son bureau, continuant à travailler sur ce qui était en face de lui, quoi que ce fût. "Sortez."

Cela ne faisait que deux secondes, et il n'avait pas dit un mot, mais Harry pouvait déjà dire que cela ne se passerait pas bien. Irrité à un point inimaginable, il rassembla néanmoins son courage, et continua quand même. "J'ai besoin que vous m'accordiez une faveur."

"Non." Snape n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux. Sa voix était pleine de rancoeur. "Allez-vous en et ne revenez pas."

"Non." Déterminé, Harry croisa les bras. Si le crétin avait décidé de se montrer têtu, il pouvait en faire autant.

L'abominable ignominie de devoir supplier pour ça mettait sa fierté en pièces et le rendait malade. "Je sais que j'ai été un idiot, mais j'ai besoin de la potion."

"Non." Il n'y avait pas d'ouverture dans la réponse de Snape. Son refus avait l'air catégorique. "Sortez de mon bureau."

"Je ne sortirai pas, tant que vous ne m'aurez pas laissé m'excuser." Harry s'avoua qu'il aurait dû le faire de toute façon, même sans la perspective d'avoir une potion. Il se sentait mal d'avoir dit ce qu'il avait dit. Cela n'en était pas moins vrai, mais il n'aurait pas dû être si dur.

"Puisque l'unique raison pour laquelle vous le feriez est que vous avez besoin que je fasse quelque chose pour vous, cela manquerait plutôt de sincérité, ne croyez-vous pas ?" Snape leva enfin les yeux vers lui. Son visage était impassible, mais son regard était furieux.

"Je me serais excusé, de toute façon. Je sais que je me suis comporté comme un connard. La douleur fait ça aux gens." Humilié par le tremblement de sa voix, Harry grinça des dents, et poursuivit. "Je suis sûr que même vous, vous pouvez le comprendre."

"Je ne comprends rien à rien. Ne l'avez-vous pas dit vous-même ?" lui lança sarcastiquement Snape, le visage enlaidit et déformé par le dégoût. "Ca m'est complètement égal. "

Harry se rendit compte que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne changerait la décision du professeur de potions. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Snape n'allait tout simplement pas l'aider, et il était ébranlé par cette idée. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Snape refuse sa requête et le laisse souffrir. Avec un soupir qui laissait un peu trop comprendre sa défaite, les épaules basses, Harry recula d'un pas. "Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé."

"Fermez la porte en sortant." Le ton était implacable. Il s'en foutait réellement.

Sans un dernier regard, Harry se retourna et partit. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été giflé, pétrifié, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un était d'une impitoyable cruauté. Même après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, cela lui faisait toujours un choc.

Avançant péniblement dans le long couloir menant à la première volée de marches, il regarda en arrière, espérant à moitié que Snape le rattrape. Il aurait dû le savoir. Il n'y avait pas de pitié en Snape, pas de compréhension, pas de compassion. Juste de la méchanceté, de la haine et de l'amertume. Qu'il soit fautif d'avoir attiré le courroux du professeur sur lui-même ne rendait les choses que plus insupportables.

Il était tellement fatigué tout d'un coup. Arriver à ses appartements parût lui prendre des heures. Il s'écroula dans son lit. Bien que la tombée de la nuit soit encore loin, il ne pouvait garder les yeux ouverts.

Quand il se réveilla, le crépuscule tombait. Se sortir du lit lui demanda vraiment beaucoup d'énergie, mais Harry parvint à atteindre son bureau et à écrire une note à Madame Pomfresh. Il la confia à Hedwige. Il était irrité d'avoir à demander de l'aide, mais dans son état, il ne pouvait faire plus que des sortilèges simples.

Hedwige avait dû se rendre compte de la gravité de son état, parce que l'infirmière arriva exceptionnellement rapidement. Elle l'évalua du regard. "Pourquoi le Professeur Snape ne vous fait pas ce dont vous avez besoin ?"

"Je l'ai insulté." Harry n'allait pas en dire plus s'il pouvait l'éviter. Savoir qu'il était en tort et avoir à l'admettre étaient deux choses différentes. Sa fierté en avait déjà pris un bon coup, et il ne savait pas combien il pouvait encore en encaisser. "Allez-vous décontracter ma cuisse et ma hanche encore ? J'ai des crampes et les muscles se tendent presque tout le temps maintenant."

Elle le sentit à travers son pantalon. "C'est un spasme important."

"Je le sais, ça ! J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour le relaxer." Grogna-t-il avant de la regarder d'un air désolé. "Pardon. C'est la douleur."

"Je sais." Elle ferma les yeux, et toucha sa jambe avec sa baguette. Au plus grand soulagement d'Harry, le muscle se décontracta instantanément... Pas complètement, mais suffisamment pour qu'il ait les idées plus claires.

"Merci." Harry était tellement reconnaissant que la peine ait diminué. "Je vais passer un coup de cheminette à Sainte Mangouste."

"Vous devriez essayer de parler au professeur Snape à nouveau, de vous excuser." Pomfresh n'avait pas l'air contente. "Je ne peux utiliser la magie qu'un certain nombre de fois. A la fin, ensorceler le muscle ne fera que le détériorer."

"Je sais. J'ai déjà essayé de m'excuser." Sa colère reflua à l'idée que son traitement soit entre les mains de Snape. "Je ne vais pas essayer encore une fois. L'homme me déteste et cherche juste une raison pour être cruel. Peu importe que je sois un adulte, il continue de me traiter comme un élève."

"Parce que vous lui avez donné beaucoup de raisons de changer d'opinion, je suppose." Son expression et son ton sarcastique auraient pu rivaliser avec ceux de Snape.

"De quel côté êtes-vous ?" Harry ne comprenait pas qu'elle puisse le défendre. "Je ne lui ai rien fait."

"Je ne suis du côté de personne." répondit-elle sèchement. "N'avez-vous vraiment rien fait pour vous attirer sa mauvaise humeur ? Auriez-vous dit les choses que vous lui avez dites s'il s'était agit de quelqu'un d'autre ?"

Sachant qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait, Harry baissa les yeux. Mais en même temps, personne d'autre de sa connaissance ne le méritait autant que Snape. "N'importe qui d'autre m'aurait aidé."

"Sans que vous le leur demandiez ?"

"Comment savez-vous ce qui s'est passé ?" Harry la regarda suspicieusement. "Est-ce qu'il vous l'a raconté ?" Il se rendit compte à quel point c'était stupide. "Il ne ferait pas ça. Je le connais. Il ne reconnaîtrait jamais rien."

Elle secoua la tête. "Vous devriez envisager le fait que vous ne le connaissez pas aussi bien que vous le pensez."

Harry se demanda s'il devait dire autre chose, mais sincèrement, il ne voulait pas connaître Snape. Il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui. "Je ferais mieux d'appeler les médicomages de Sainte Mangouste."

Au moins, Madame Pomfresh comprenait les allusions. Fronçant les sourcils, elle sortit de ses chambres sans commentaire.

oOoOoOo

La potion que les médicomages de Sainte Mangouste lui donnèrent était moins efficace qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Cela réduisait une partie de l'enflure et apaisait un peu les spasmes, mais pas assez pour qu'il se sente vraiment bien. Même si rien n'y parviendrait, il se dit qu'il devrait être reconnaissant de ce qu'il avait. Il pouvait encore fonctionner. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait demander.

Les cours commencèrent.

Pour le premier cours de ses troisièmes années, Harry décida de s'inspirer de Remus Lupin, et d'utiliser un épouvantard.

Penser à Remus le faisait se sentir coupable. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des mois, et n'échangeaient des hiboux que rarement. Les seules personnes avec lesquelles il était resté en contact pendant sa convalescence, avaient été les Weasley, et seulement parce qu'il n'avait pas pu éviter leur intervention.

"Bon," commença Harry alors qu'il boitillait dans la salle de classe le mercredi matin. "Vous pouvez ranger vos livres. Nous allons avoir un cours de pratique aujourd'hui."

Les élèves murmurèrent entre eux. Quelques-uns le regardèrent impatiemment.

"Prenez vos baguettes et suivez-moi." Continua-t-il, empoignant sa canne et claudiquant en bas de l'estrade, puis hors de la salle.

A la différence de Lupin, il n'avait pas l'intention de les emmener dans la salle des professeurs. A la place il allât dans la salle d'en face, qui n'était pas utilisée. Il ouvrit la porte et les élèves entrèrent et s'éparpillèrent.

Les dépassant, Harry s'approcha d'une vieille armoire qu'il avait achetée pour l'occasion. Elle remua de façon inquiétante, et il vit certains de ses élèves sursauter. "Il y a un épouvantard à l'intérieur." Harry leur laissa un moment pour digérer l'information. Certains avaient l'air perplexes, mais la plupart avaient l'air apeurés. "Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'est un épouvantard ?"

Robert Kinsey et Adam Chesler se regardèrent, puis Robert leva la main timidement.  
"Mr Kinsey ?" questionna Harry.

Le garçon s'éclaircit la gorge. "Euh... Un épouvantard est un changeur-de-forme qui se transforme en notre pire peur."

"Tout à fait. Il prendra la forme de notre pire peur." Comme certains élèves commençaient à avoir l'air encore plus nerveux, Harry leur adressa un sourire rassurant. Il expliqua comment les épouvantards aimaient les endroits sombres, et comment la présence de plus d'une personne pouvait les perturber. "Il y a un sort qui le repoussera. C'est facile à prononcer, mais vous devez y mettre de la conviction. On va le dire ensemble pour commencer, sans baguettes. Riddikulus !"

Obéissants, les élèves répétèrent le mot.

"Bien. Mademoiselle Dearborn, approchez-vous." Harry se sentait désespérément désolé pour la pauvre élève. Elle était une version de troisième année de Neville Londubat. A part que là où Neville avait été doué avec les plantes, personne ne semblait trouver quoi que ce soit où la pauvre Amelia Dearborn excelle. Peut-être que cela l'aiderait.

Une sorcière au visage fin, avec de longs et raides cheveux noirs le regarda, les yeux emplis de peur. "Oui, monsieur" murmura-t-elle.

"De quoi avez-vous le plus peur ?" demanda gentiment Harry, s'appuyant sur sa canne et lui adressant un sourire encourageant.

Elle rougit et détourna les yeux, mais répondit d'une voix assez claire "Le professeur Snape."

Il y eut quelques ricanements. Bien qu'Harry aurait aimé les imiter, d'autant plus que Snape la terrorisait, il ne pouvait dénigrer un professeur devant des élèves. Cela transmettrait un mauvais message. Il acquiesça, acceptant son choix sans commentaire.

"Quand j'étais élève ici," dit-il avec un sourire compréhensif pour Amelia, "l'un de mes amis avait aussi peur du professeur Snape. Notre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait demandé à mon ami de l'imaginer dans la robe verte démodée de sa grand-mère, avec un chapeau. Un grand chapeau avec une voilette."

Toute la classe s'esclaffa nerveusement.

"La clef pour qu'un épouvantard soit moins effrayant est de se moquer de lui. Pensez-vous que voir le professeur Snape dans ce genre de vêtements le rendrait moins effrayant ?" Il fit une pause et lui sourit, attendant sa réponse. "D'accord. Imaginez-le dans ces vêtements." Même si ça ne l'aidait pas dans ses relations avec le bâtard, il se rappellerait affectueusement de ce cours-là.

Amelia prit une inspiration et hocha la tête.

Harry se retourna vers le reste de la classe "Je veux que vous ayez tous en tête votre pire peur, puis ce qui la rendrait stupide ou amusante. Rappelez-vous que le rire est ce que nous utilisons pour faire disparaître un épouvantard."

Il leur laissa un moment pour y réfléchir, puis fit signe à Amelia de faire un pas en avant. "Après Mademoiselle Dearborn, je vous appellerai un par un." Il se tourna vers la jeune fille. "Prête ?"

Faisant encore un pas en avant, elle leva courageusement sa baguette pendant qu'il ouvrait la porte.

Snape sortit, la foudroyant du regard.

"Riddikulus !" cria Amelia, et le professeur de potion changea de vêtements, portant quelque chose de très proche de la robe verte et du chapeau à voilette de feu la grand-mère de Neville.

Amelia sourit, visiblement contente d'avoir fait quelque chose correctement, et recula.

"Okay. Monsieur Baxter" appela Harry alors que l'épouvantard détournait son attention d'Amelia. Le garçon fit un pas en avant, et brandit sa baguette.

Le reste du cours se passa bien, mais à se tenir debout pendant le cours entier, sa cuisse avait commencé à l'élancer sans relâche.

Cette nuit-là, il se glissa dans son lit épuisé, sa cuisse et sa hanche douloureuses, se demandant comment il allait survivre au jour suivant.

oOoOoOo

A la fin de la première semaine, il dut admettre qu'il était fort possible qu'il ne puisse finir le trimestre. Bordel, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir aller jusqu'à la fin du mois.

Il dormit une bonne partie du samedi, et alla voir McGonagall en fin d'après-midi.

"Minerva. Merci de me recevoir." Commença Harry, boitillant à travers son bureau, s'agrippant à sa canne si fort que ses jointures en devenaient blanches. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au portrait de Dumbledore, espérant à moitié discuter avec lui, mais il était endormi, ronflant doucement.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" L'expression de McGonagall montrait clairement son inquiétude. Elle regarda avec insistance la main tenant la canne. "Asseyez-vous. Je suis très contente des comptes-rendus que j'ai eu sur votre première semaine."

Ravi de ses compliments, mais appréhendant ce qu'il avait à dire, Harry s'assit lourdement dans la chaise en face de son bureau. "Je suis content de l'apprendre. J'aime enseigner. Cependant," il fit une pause, et après un moment, se redressa et se jeta à l'eau, essayant de cacher la déception qu'il ressentait à son propre égard. "Il est possible que j'aie surestimé mes capacités à occuper ce poste."

"Je pensais que vous étiez presque guéri." Elle avait l'air étonnée et bouleversée par cette nouvelle.

"Cela prendra des années avant que je ne sois complètement guéri. J'avais espéré..." Il baissa les yeux et inspira profondément. Merlin, il détestait admettre toute faiblesse; et plus que ça, il détestait la façon dont son corps le trahissait. "... que je pourrais me débrouiller avec l'aspect physique du boulot."

"Et vous vous rendez compte que vous ne pouvez pas ?" Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. "Vous souffrez énormément ?"

Il hocha la tête. "Presque constamment. J'ai à peine réussi à passer la première semaine. Madame Pomfresh a dû ensorceler mes muscles deux fois."

McGonagall secoua la tête, soupirant. "Merlin tout puissant. J'imagine à quel point ça a été difficile pour vous."

"J'espérais qu'il y ait quelque chose d'autre qui aide les muscles à se détendre, mais je n'ai pas réussi à trouver quoi que ce soit." C'était de sa propre faute, comme toujours. Stupidement il avait laissé sa colère tout foutre en l'air avec Snape, et maintenant, il en subissait les conséquences. "J'avais espéré que je serais plus fort."

"Harry, je suis désolée. J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire que je trouverai quelqu'un pour vous remplacer, mais je pense que vous savez que contrairement aux autres matières, la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal nécessite un type de magie spécial." Sa voix était pleine de sympathie, mais cela ne diminuait pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

Il sentit le poids de ces attentes peser lourdement sur ses épaules. Refusant de se laisser aller, Harry acquiesça. "Je comprends." Et c'était le cas. Il avait été engagé pour faire un boulot, et on s'attendait à ce qu'il le fasse. Il n'avait pas d'excuses.

"Cependant," continua-t-elle, une lueur de défit dans les yeux, "je pense que nous pouvons faire un certain nombre de choses pour rendre la situation plus confortable pour vous."

"Oui ?" Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

"Pour commencer, nous pouvons recruter quelques-uns des meilleurs élèves de septième année pour aider avec les démonstrations pratiques. Je pense que cela vous permettrait de vous asseoir pour au moins une partie des cours." Elle réfléchit un moment. "Peut-être que certains élèves qui écrivent une thèse sur la défense aimeraient essayer d'enseigner ?"

Harry hocha la tête, intrigué par les propositions. Cela pouvait marcher. Là où il n'y avait que détermination et désespoir un instant plus tôt, l'espoir commençait à apparaître. "Oui. Oui, il y a cinq élèves qui font une thèse en défense cette année. Je pense que n'importe lequel serait excellent, et ils aimeront sans aucun doute aider avec les élèves plus jeunes."

"Ce serait une bonne expérience pour tous." Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'elle réfléchissait encore. "Peut-être pourrions-nous aussi diminuer vos allées et venues dans l'école ?"

Il fronça les sourcils pendant qu'il examinait cette possibilité, comptant mentalement le nombre de fois où il marchait à travers Poudlard, et l'importance de sa douleur à chaque retour. "Oui. Ne serait-ce qu'un peu de trajet en moins aiderait."

"C'est ce que je pensais." Elle lui sourit. "Pourquoi ne pas déjeuner dans votre bureau plutôt que de descendre jusqu'au Grande Salle ?"

"Je n'avais pas pensé à ça non plus." Cela prenait facilement dix minutes - ou dans son cas presque vingt - de sa salle de classe jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour un seul repas.

"Je peux demander aux elfes de maison de vous apporter vos repas." Elle reprit après une pause, "que pensez-vous du petit déjeuner dans vos chambres ?"

"Non. Je pense que je devrais être présent pour le petit déjeuner et le dîner, autant que possible." Il passerait à côté de trop de choses s'il était absent pour plus d'un repas par jour.

Elle acquiesça. "Comme vous voulez. Si c'est trop difficile, vous devez me le faire savoir."

"Je le ferai. Merci." Soulagé et réconforté par sa conversation, Harry redressa les épaules, et se leva. "Je me sens mieux après m'être reposé aujourd'hui. Je vous verrai au dîner."

oOoOoOo

Après avoir dormi pendant la plus grande partie du week-end, Harry se sentit suffisamment bien le lundi matin pour faire face à ses classes. Il parvint à la Grande Salle avec presque assez de temps pour vraiment s'asseoir et en profiter.

"Vous êtes un idiot, Potter" souffla Snape alors qu'il dépassait la chaise d'Harry sur son chemin hors de la Salle.

"Probablement." Il n'avait pas parlé au professeur de potions depuis presque deux semaines, pas depuis qu'il lui avait demandé de l'aide et que sa demande avait été rejetée. Gardant les yeux vers son assiette, il refusait de se disputer avec lui, pas ce matin, et avec un peu de chance aucun des matins à venir. C'était trop frustrant, et il ne pouvait gagner. De sa voix la plus douce, il demanda "et de quelle manière en particulier suis-je un idiot aujourd'hui, monsieur ?"

"Venez me voir ce soir, après les cours, et je serai heureux de vous le dire." Snape continua son chemin sans un mot de plus, et quitta la Grande Salle.

Pendant qu'Harry regardait les robes noires tournoyer et disparaître, une voix intérieure lui dit que la seule raison pour laquelle Snape lui ordonnerait de descendre dans les cachots, serait pour le torturer. Il se promit qu'il n'espérerait rien de cet impitoyable bâtard.

Bien que ses cours soient plus faciles à gérer après un week-end de repos, à la fin de la journée Harry était épuisé. Il avait réussi à trouver le temps de parler aux élèves de septième année faisant une thèse, et il était soulagé et heureux que tous soient d'accord, et même enthousiastes à l'idée de l'aider. Cependant, il y avait quelques tâches, comme les trois colles exigeant sa surveillance ce soir-là, qu'il devait faire lui-même. Il ne pourrait pas se coucher tôt.

Avec à peine assez d'énergie pour garder sa tête relevée, sans parler de tête haute, il se dirigea péniblement vers les cachots. Il était empli d'un étrange mélange d'espoir et de crainte.

"Entrez" répondit Snape quand il frappa à la porte.

"Vous vouliez me voir, monsieur ?" L'appréhension de sa propre voix l'irritait. Il avait la même attitude qu'il avait élève quand il se présentait à Snape pour une retenue. Se redressant, il croisa le regard du professeur de potions, déterminé à faire face, peu importe ce que le bâtard graisseux allait lui dire.

"Oui, Potter. Vous n'êtes pas plus intelligent maintenant que quand vous étiez un élève." Snape avait l'air content avec son affirmation.

Un éclair de colère le traversa, mais il était trop fatigué pour l'entretenir. "Est-ce pour ça que vous m'avez fait venir ici ? Pour le dire une fois de plus ? Vous n'auriez pas pu le faire dans la Grande Salle ? Ca m'aurait économisé un voyage." Il évita soigneusement de montrer la déception dans sa voix. Pas la peine de donner à Snape davantage de raisons de l'humilier.

"Etes-vous tellement ignorant que vous ne savez pas comment ce jeu se joue ?" Le visage de Snape était déformé par une grimace moqueuse.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il lui parlait, et, franchement, n'en avait rien à faire. C'était loin d'être un jeu pour lui. "Professeur, où voulez-vous en venir ?" demanda Harry, essayant sans trop de succès d'éliminer toute trace d'irritation dans sa voix.

"J'y arrive." Se carrant dans son fauteuil, il croisa les bras et jeta un regard noir à Harry. "Vous étiez supposé me le demander encore."

La colère commença à monter en lui, et il rendit son regard à Snape. De quoi parlait-il ? "Demander ? Demander quoi ?"

L'expression de Snape se durcit, devenant plus agacée. Il semblait le prendre comme un affront personnel. "Vous êtes un extraordinaire idiot. Vous deviez me demander la potion de relaxant musculaire."

A quoi Snape s'attendait-il ? A ce qu'il continue de demander, et finalement, être déçu ? Qu'il se force à s'humilier lui-même encore et encore pour le divertir ? Pas une putain de chance que ça arrive ! Sa colère et sa frustration atteignirent un nouveau palier alors qu'il secouait la tête. "Vous aviez dit non. Je ne pensais pas..."

"Non, bien sûr que vous ne pensiez pas. Vous ne pensez jamais !" L'exaspération s'échappait de Snape en vagues presque visibles. "Je suis allé à vous pour vous offrir mes services, et vous m'avez insulté."

Ca n'avait pas vraiment été juste de sa part, Harry l'admettait. Cependant, ils en avaient déjà parlé auparavant, et il n'allait pas le refaire encore une fois. "J'ai dit que j'étais désolé. Que voulez-vous de plus !"

Le regard que Snape lui lança était celui d'un professeur face à un élève particulièrement stupide. "Vos excuses ont seulement remis le score à égalité."

Harry comprit. Il n'aimait pas ça, pas le moins du monde, mais il comprenait où il s'était trompé. "Je dois demander encore. Pour que..."

"Exactement."

La fierté se battit contre la douleur un court moment, et la souffrance gagna facilement. Redressant son dos, Harry prit une grande inspiration et expira lentement. Il inclina poliment la tête, et dit avec sincérité "Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir insulté. Pourriez-vous me donner quelque chose pour m'aider avec les spasmes musculaires, s'il vous plait ?"

En cet instant, il détestait Snape plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Le fait qu'il méritait l'excuse rendait les choses encore pires.

Alors qu'il sortait un pot de son tiroir, et le posait sur le bureau, il y avait une note de triomphe dans les yeux de Snape. "C'est un relaxant musculaire standard. Vous pouvez l'utiliser deux fois par jour, matin et soir, directement sur la blessure. Ca devrait être efficace pour réduire les spasmes et une partie de la douleur. Si vous voulez quelque chose d'ajusté spécialement pour vous, j'ai besoin de voir les blessures et de connaître les circonstances exactes où vous les avez reçues."

Harry se permit une lueur d'espoir. Il aurait dû comprendre pourquoi Madame Pomfresh avait insisté pour qu'il voie Snape. Cette connaissance s'insinuait comme de l'acide dans son ventre. "Vous le feriez ? L'adapter à moi ?"

L'expression du professeur était si tranchante qu'elle aurait pu couper la peau. "Bien sûr que je le ferais, crétin. Pour quelle autre raison vous aurais-je fait descendre ici ? Ce n'était pas pour votre brillante conversation ou votre charmante personnalité, je peux vous l'assurer." Il se leva et fit le tour du bureau. "Enlevez vos robes et votre pantalon. Montrez-moi la blessure."

Combattant en vain la rougeur qui l'envahissait, Harry secoua la tête, regardant avec insistance autour de la pièce, et frissonna. "Pas ici."

Le regard noir était une parfaite imitation de celui que Snape utilisait en cours de Potions quand il était sur le point de réprimander quelqu'un... en général Harry. "Pourquoi ça ?" demanda-t-il, croisant les bras.

"J'ai besoin de me déshabiller complètement pour que vous voyez bien, et il fait trop froid ici pour ça." Il essaya de ne pas se tortiller sous le regard désapprobateur de Snape.

Malgré un bruyant soupir qui sonnait comme offensé par le dérangement, il acquiesça. "D'accord. Allons dans mes appartements. Ils devraient être plus chauds pour votre peau délicate."

Tout en le suivant, Harry se demanda s'il pouvait être encore plus condescendant. Ils descendirent dans le hall, tournèrent à un angle, s'éloignant des salles de classe principales et des laboratoires pour les élèves. Le corridor faiblement éclairé aurait facilement pu passer inaperçu, et était sans doute inconnu de la plupart des élèves. Snape les conduisit à une porte lourdement protégée.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Snape se retourna et lui fit signe. "Maintenant, si cela ne vous dérange pas, Monsieur Potter. Je n'ai pas toute la nuit."

Soulagé que la pièce soit plus chaude que le bureau du professeur, Harry lança ses robes sur une chaise près de lui, et se pencha lentement pour retirer ses bottes et le reste de ses vêtements.

Il se sentait ridicule, debout en face de Snape, ne portant rien d'autre que sa chemise, sa cravate et ses chaussettes. Soulevant le bord de sa chemise dans son dos, il essaya de ne pas grimacer à l'idée que qui que ce soit, Snape y compris, puisse regarder la laideur de ses blessures. Il se força à rester immobile, et prétendit une indifférence qu'il était loin de ressentir. "Comme vous pouvez le voir, il y a en fait deux blessures. Une en travers du bas de mon dos et de ma hanche, et l'autre est l'horreur sur ma cuisse."

Snape s'agenouilla et examina les deux cicatrices, les traçant d'abord avec sa baguette, puis avec son doigt, un peu comme Madame Pomfresh l'avait fait. "Les dégâts sont bien plus importants sur votre cuisse, n'est-ce pas ?"

Cela avait l'air d'une question rhétorique, mais Harry y répondit quand même. "Oui. La coupure sur mon dos et ma hanche a été douloureuse et a beaucoup saigné avant qu'ils ne puissent la refermer, mais c'était presque superficiel." Du moins aussi superficiel qu'une blessure à l'épée à travers le dos puisse l'être, supposait-il.

"Difficilement." Le ton de Snape n'était pas complètement indifférent. "Je dirais simplement qu'elle n'était pas aussi potentiellement mortelle que l'autre."

"Je suppose" répondit Harry, sachant qu'il avait eu de la chance et espérant que cette chance le protège encore un peu.

Pendant que Snape examinait les blessures, il profita de l'opportunité de regarder son salon.

Il était long et rectangulaire. Un canapé de brocard et des fauteuils assortis faisaient face à une grande cheminée. Un large bureau de bois était dans un coin, à côté d'une porte qui menait probablement à sa chambre. De l'autre côté de la cheminée, des étagères en bois, hautes de trois ou quatre étages, débordaient de livres et rouleaux de parchemin.

Bien que la pièce soit vide d'effets personnels - à l'exception bien sûr de l'Ordre de Merlin, Première classe de Snape – elle n'était pas froide ou spartiate. Peut-être que ça venait des couleurs crème et brunes, ou de l'aspect confortable des meubles de bonne qualité. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il se serait attendu de la part de Snape.

"Rhabillez-vous." La voix le sortit brutalement de ses pensées. Snape s'assit à son bureau, prit une plume et un parchemin, et commença à écrire.

Harry s'habilla silencieusement, et attendit aussi patiemment que possible que Snape finisse d'écrire.

Il leva enfin les yeux. "Expliquez-moi exactement comment vous avez été blessé et ce qui a été fait pour vous soigner. N'omettez rien."

Soupirant, Harry récita l'histoire machinalement, avec autant de détails qu'il puisse se rappeler. Il tenta de garder sa voix détachée, mais son ventre se serrait douloureusement à mesure qu'il avançait dans son récit. Il ne pouvait parler des blessures et de ce qui avait suivit sans revivre toute cette horreur, et le temps n'avait pas assez passé pour l'apaiser.

"Vous êtes un incroyable imbécile, Monsieur Potter, mais un imbécile chanceux. Ces blessures auraient du vous tuer." L'expression de Snape ne révélait aucuns sentiments à ce sujet, à moins qu'il ne soit complètement indifférent.

"Je sais tout ça. La question est, pouvez-vous m'aider ?" Harry se tendit, les nerfs à fleur de peau, attendant le temps interminable que prit Snape pour lui répondre.

Son sourire était condescendant. "Oui, bien sûr que je peux. Je suis très doué dans ce que je fais. Cependant, j'aurais besoin de créer quelque chose de spécial, et ça prendra plusieurs essais. Nous devrons examiner comment les cicatrices réagissent aux différentes combinaisons."

Avec l'arrogante promesse de succès, Harry ressentit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis très longtemps : l'espoir. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il y croyait, mais si Snape avait dit qu'il l'aiderait, alors il le ferait, il en était sûr. Snape ne faciliterait sans doute pas les choses pour lui, il ferait probablement tout pour les rendre difficiles, mais même à contrecoeur, il le ferait, et le ferait bien. "Merci" dit-il doucement. Il n'avait jamais été plus sincère.

Snape secoua la tête, méfiant. "Ne me remerciez pas maintenant. Nous avons un long chemin devant nous. En attendant, la potion que je vous ai donnée plus tôt devrait vous aider à passer la journée. Ca devrait être plus efficace que ce que vous avez eu de ces imbéciles à Sainte Mangouste." Sans préavis, la patience du professeur sembla s'épuiser. "Maintenant, dehors."

Harry prit le pot et sortit sans un mot. Sans même un remerciement, se rendit-il compte alors qu'il fermait la porte.

oOoOoOo

FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur** : Meri

**Traducteur** : EmilieK

**Bêta-reader** : Yumiko

**Rating** : R (M)

**Genre** : Romance, Drama

**Nombre de chapitres **: 1 (très long OS)

_**Disclaimer**_ : Cette fanfiction est une traduction de _The Same Coin_ de _**Meri**_. Les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété exclusive de l'auteur **J.K. Rowling**, et nous n'en tirons aucun bénéfice.

**Résumé** : Harry Potter retourne enseigner à Poudlard après avoir été blessé en étant Auror.

_Disclaimer de l'auteur :_ Je sais que j'utilise les personnages et l'univers de JK Rowling sans sa permission, mais je le fais par amour de ceux-ci. Je ne retire aucun bénéfice de mes écrits.

_Notes de l'auteur :_ Merci beaucoup à Jody, Tira Nog et Smara pour leur travail de bêta, et à Marcelle pour ses merveilleuses corrections. Les erreurs qui pourraient rester sont les miennes. « Harry Potter. Our new…celebrity » (« Harry Potter. Notre nouvelle…célébrité. ») est une citation extraite de _Harry Potter à l'école des Sorciers_, et est, comme le reste, empruntée sans permission.

_Notes de la traductrice :_ Un grand merci à Meri de m'avoir si gentiment accordé la permission de traduire sa génialissime fic, et à Yumiko qui a accepté de devenir mon elfe de correction le temps de cette fic.

Pour des raisons pratiques, j'ai préféré couper cette fiction en 5 parties d'une vingtaine de pages. J'ai traduit une partie des noms des personnages par leur version française, mais certains sont beaucoup mieux en anglais. Je garde Severus Snape à la place de Rogue (si j'en trouve d'autre dans les prochaines parties, je vous préviendrai).

THE SAME COIN

(2/5)

by Meri

Peu importe qu'il déteste Snape personnellement, Harry était bien obligé d'admettre que la potion était géniale. Au bout de seulement quelques jours, il se sentait mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis sa blessure. Pas parfait, pas même bien, mais tellement mieux qu'avant. Il gardait l'espoir de pouvoir finir le mois sans nouvelle dégradation physique.

Au bout d'une semaine, il avait utilisé presque toute la potion. Au petit-déjeuner, Snape lui demanda de le retrouver dans son bureau à la fin des cours. Quand Harry arriva, le professeur de potions sortit deux pots de son tiroir, et les posa sur sa table.

"Celui-ci contient mon premier essai de potion personnalisée," dit-il, pointant un long doigt vers le premier pot. "Et celui-là le relaxant musculaire traditionnel. Ne les mélangez pas, et ne les combinez pas. Vous devez utiliser soit l'un, soit l'autre."

"Lequel est-ce que je devrais choisir?" demanda Harry, enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir quelque chose de plus puissant que ce qu'il employait déjà.

"C'est votre choix. Cependant, si vous choisissez la potion expérimentale, je ne peux pas vous garantir qu'elle marchera. Et si elle n'a pas d'effets, vous ne pourrez pas non plus utiliser l'autre juste après." Les paroles de Snape ressemblaient à une mise en garde.

Harry y réfléchit pendant un moment, pesant les avantages d'une potion personnalisée sur le long terme. "J'essayerai la potion expérimentale. De toute façon, c'était le but de tout ça, non ?" Harry tendit la main vers le pot. "Merci."

Snape referma ses doigts autour de ceux d'Harry avant qu'il ne puisse l'attraper. Sa paume était étrangement calleuse. "J'aimerais que vous notiez toutes les réactions à chaque prise de la potion, aussi infimes soient-elles."

Une fois sa main libérée, Harry s'empressa de mettre le pot dans sa poche, et, le sourcil levé, demanda à Snape, "pourquoi est-ce que j'ai besoin de faire ça ?"

"Avez-vous dormi pendant tous vos cours de potions ?" Le regard noir de Snape exprimait tellement de mépris qu'Harry eut envie de lui jeter un sort. "Vous êtes un imbécile."

"Vous l'avez déjà dit." Même s'il trouvait ça irritant, il pouvait supporter les insultes s'il le fallait. Maintenant qu'il savait que la potion marchait, il était d'accord pour endurer n'importe quelle humiliation de sa part. Bien sûr, il n'en détesterait Snape que plus pour ça. "Répondez à ma question, s'il vous plait."

Il secoua la tête d'un air dégoûté, mais, à la plus grande surprise d'Harry, répondit. "Chaque combinaison d'ingrédients réagit différemment. Je serai plus en mesure d'adapter la potion à vos besoins spécifiques, si je sais exactement comment vous réagissez à chaque combinaison. Ecrivez-le, c'est pour votre propre bien."

"Je ferai de mon mieux" répondit-il sur un ton neutre. Peu importe qu'il se sente frustré ou qu'il déteste Snape, il savait qu'il valait mieux ne rien laisser paraître. Ce dernier ne manquerait pas une occasion de l'utiliser contre lui, et Harry n'avait tout simplement pas l'énergie de s'en occuper.

"Ayant vu votre mieux, je m'efforcerais de faire encore mieux que ça, si j'étais vous" répliqua sèchement Snape, avant de baisser les yeux vers son livre, mettant clairement fin à la discussion.

La colère le traversant, et n'ayant d'autre choix que de partir, Harry tourna les talons et sortit.

Cette nuit-là, il appliqua la potion expérimentale. Elle réchauffait agréablement la peau, mais à sa plus grande déception, elle ne détendit pas les muscles, ni n'apporta de chaleur très longtemps. A l'aube, après une nuit inconfortable, Harry descendit en boitant jusqu'aux appartements de Snape.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Potter ?" demanda-t-il en ouvrant la porte, vêtu d'une longue robe de chambre noire.

"Comment saviez-vous que c'était moi ?" Souffrant et incapable de réfléchir, la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était un Snape malveillant et de mauvaise humeur. Il s'appuya sur sa canne et serra les dents. "La potion ne marche pas. Combien de temps est-ce que je dois attendre avant de pouvoir utiliser l'autre ?"

"Avez-vous noté les effets ?" Le ton de Snape était teinté de menaces, un peu le même que celui qu'il utilisait quand il demandait à Harry s'il avait fini ses devoirs.

Snape avait tellement insisté sur ce point, qu'il n'était pas assez stupide pour l'avoir oublié. Avec un faible sourire, il sortit le parchemin de sa poche et le lui tendit. "Oui, bien sûr."

Snape le parcourut rapidement, d'un air dégoûté. "Ce n'est pas très détaillé. J'avais espéré que vous auriez appris quelque chose après avoir quitté l'école. Quelle idée stupide."

Une remarque acerbe ou insultante aurait été tellement agréable à cet instant précis, mais Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra pour évacuer son énervement. Il avait besoin de Snape, et ils le savaient tous les deux. "Je ne réfléchis pas bien quand j'ai mal."

D'une manière ou d'une autre, Snape n'avait pas l'air de se sentir concerné. Il restait sur le pas de la porte, n'ayant visiblement pas l'intention d'inviter Harry à entrer. Pas qu'il se soucie à ce point des amabilités, mais il aurait aimé s'asseoir avant de refaire le long chemin jusqu'à ses appartements. "Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser l'autre potion avant ce soir."

Merde, pensa Harry, alors que ses genoux faiblissaient. Il se força à se redresser, se disant que ça aurait pu être pire. Le lancinement de sa cuisse le démentit. Irrité, il prit une inspiration et expira lentement. "Bien. J'ai besoin d'un pot de cette potion."

"Vous pourriez demander poliment." Si Snape avait grimacé un sourire, ou été condescendant, Harry aurait sérieusement pensé à lancer un impardonnable, mais il l'avait dit simplement, comme si son cœur n'y était pas. Une partie de lui voulait vraiment le ridiculiser ou le frapper, mais il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Ca n'a pas d'importance, se dit-il en essayant de le croire. Prenant une grande inspiration, il serra les dents plus fort, et accepta l'inévitable. "S'il vous plait, pourrais-je avoir le relaxant musculaire ?"

"Je vais vous le chercher." Snape retourna dans ses appartements, laissant Harry debout dans l'embrasure de la porte ouverte.

Il attendit, mal à l'aise, damnant Snape aux sept niveaux de l'enfer. C'était quoi son problème ? Quel horrible péché avait-il commis pour qu'il veuille le torturer à ce point ? D'accord, il avait été impoli, mais est-ce qu'il n'avait pas déjà payé pour ça ?

"Voilà. A utiliser seulement deux fois par jour" indiqua-t-il en lui tendant le pot. "J'aurai une autre version prête à l'emploi pour la fin de la semaine."

Harry hocha la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix. Merlin, à quel point il pouvait détester Snape.

oOo

A la fin de la semaine, Snape lui fournit une deuxième version de la potion expérimentale. Celle-ci fonctionna mieux que la première. Elle détendait vraiment les muscles, mais elle durait seulement un court moment. Ce n'était pas encore l'idéal.

Le processus se répéta les semaines suivantes, et la potion continua à s'améliorer à chaque modification. Harry était content d'avoir plus de bons jours que de mauvais, et même les mauvais jours n'étaient plus aussi épuisants ou débilitants qu'ils ne l'avaient été. Snape n'était pas plus facile à supporter, mais Harry trouvait que les bénéfices valaient bien sa fierté.

Quelques semaines plus tard, il reçut un mot de Snape lui demandant de se présenter à son laboratoire le dimanche suivant, avant le petit-déjeuner, et sans avoir appliqué la potion ce matin-là. Il supposa que ce n'était pas aussi mauvais que d'avoir à y aller pour une retenue, mais quelque chose dans le ton de la note lui laissait une impression bizarre, comme un crissement sous la peau, pas complètement désagréable, mais agaçante. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'intention de se disputer avec lui à propos de sa potion.

Tôt le dimanche matin, il descendit jusqu'aux cachots, remarquant que la marche n'était pas aussi douloureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été ne serait-ce que deux semaines auparavant. Qu'il soit tôt le matin et qu'il n'ait encore rien appliqué sur ses muscles engourdis par le sommeil, ne voulait pas dire pour autant que c'était facile, mais c'était plus vivable que ça ne l'avait été.

"Vous vouliez me voir ?" Demanda Harry, en entrant dans le laboratoire de Snape. Il y avait une table étroite recouverte d'un drap blanc au milieu de la pièce.  
"Oui." Snape lui lança un regard agacé, et indiqua la table. "Je veux que vous vous déshabilliez et que vous vous allongiez sur le dos."

Une fois de plus, Snape le surprenait. De toutes les choses qu'Harry s'attendait à l'entendre dire, ça ne faisait pas partie de ce qu'il imaginait. S'il s'était agi de quelqu'un d'autre, Harry aurait pu en faire une blague, probablement quelque chose avec un double sens flagrant, mais pas avec lui. Il laissa échapper un rire nerveux. "Pourquoi ?"

"Je veux utiliser la dernière version de la potion expérimentale sur vous. Je pense que ce serait mieux si je l'appliquais moi-même." Snape se tourna vers son bureau, et trifouilla une liasse de parchemins. Au bout d'un moment, il leva les yeux et lui jeta un regard noir. "Qu'est-ce que vous attendez?"

Sans un mot, et combattant le rougissement qu'il sentait stupidement monter, Harry ôta ses vêtements. Il s'allongea sur la table, se couvrant du drap. "C'est bon. Je suis prêt."

Il y avait plusieurs pots colorés sur la table voisine. Snape en choisit un et l'ouvrit.

"Ca sent bon." Dit Harry, utilisant la conversation futile pour cacher sa nervosité à propos de ce que le professeur allait faire. "Comme de la cardamome."

Sans répondre, Snape releva le côté du drap et l'entoura autour de la cuisse d'Harry, laissant la blessure exposée, mais sans étaler la potion. Il avait l'air d'examiner la cicatrice, mais avec lui, ce n'était pas toujours facile de dire ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Harry sentit son niveau d'agacement augmenter, face au manque d'informations fournies par Snape. "Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?"

"Je vais appliquer cette potion." Le ton de Snape était aussi condescendant que s'il était en train de parler à un idiot ou à un enfant. "Que pensiez-vous que j'allais faire ?"

"C'est justement ça le problème, je ne sais pas." Chaque rencontre avec lui était frustrante à l'extrême. Si le bâtard n'avait pas fait autant de progrès, ou n'avait pas été si bon dans son art, Harry aurait sans doute laissé tomber. Il soupira. "Laissez-moi reformuler : qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire, exactement, et pourquoi ?"

Snape prit sa baguette, toucha le dos de sa main, puis répéta l'opération avec l'autre main. Il marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à 'gantus', mais Harry n'en était pas sûr, et il ne reconnut pas le mot. "Qu'est-ce que c'était ?"

"Un sortilège pour protéger mes mains" répondit Snape en plongeant les doigts dans le pot, et en en extrayant un peu du contenu.

"Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose pour protéger vos mains, qu'est-ce qui va arriver à ma peau ?" Sa voix avait produit un cri aigu consternant. Malgré tout ça, il n'avait pas vraiment peur que Snape lui fasse mal. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé le traitement, il n'avait jamais remis en question le fait qu'il l'aide, et l'idée même ne l'avait jamais effleuré.

"Vous auriez dû y penser avant de monter sur la table." Le sourire de Snape était mauvais, mais ça avait l'air forcé, comme si c'était juste pour sauvegarder les apparences. Il mit une bonne dose de crème dans la dentelure de la cicatrice, et l'étala sur la blessure, et sur la peau qui l'entourait directement.

La potion se réchauffa instantanément au contact de son épiderme, puis elle devint chaude. Pas assez chaude pour brûler, mais suffisamment pour qu'il sente la chaleur, alors que la potion s'infiltrait profondément. Levant sa baguette, Snape la remua au-dessus de la cuisse d'Harry. La potion commença à vibrer, et eut l'air de détendre le muscle, pas exactement de la même manière que l'ensorcèlement, mais le résultat en était proche.

"Wow! C'est génial." Harry se redressa sur un coude. "Je pensais qu'on ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie pour relaxer le muscle."

"Non, imbécile. On ne peut pas utiliser la magie pour forcer le muscle à se relaxer." Snape parlait sans le regarder. On aurait dit que toute son attention était concentrée sur la blessure.

Confus, et légèrement agacé, Harry serra les dents et essaya de laisser tomber. "Est-ce que ce n'est pas juste ce que je viens de dire ?" Parce que c'était ce qu'il lui semblait, à lui.

"Je n'ai pas ensorcelé le muscle pour le relaxer, crétin! J'ai créé une potion qui le fait." Répondit Snape, d'une façon qui ne pouvait qu'éveiller un sentiment de stupidité chez Harry.

"D'accord. Et en quoi exactement est-ce que c'est différent ?" Il ne comprenait toujours pas.

"Les muscles n'ont pas été forcés à se détendre. Ils ont été amenés doucement à le faire, par la chaleur de la potion. Voilà en quoi c'est différent, et c'est pour cela que les muscles ne seront pas abîmés dans le processus." Son ton dégoulinait de condescendance, comme s'il était en train d'expliquer quelque chose à un première année pas très futé.

Harry n'était pas encore sûr de comprendre la différence, mais vu les résultats, il n'avait pas l'intention de débattre là-dessus plus longtemps. "Merci."

Il n'y eut aucun signe montrant que Snape avait entendu ses remerciements, mais il n'en attendait aucun. Ca l'énervait au plus haut point que le professeur ne lui jette même pas un coup d'œil. "Retournez-vous sur le ventre que je finisse."

Grognant, Harry se retourna. Il serra les dents sans rien dire, essayant de contrôler son envie de gifler Snape pour le sortir de son indifférence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ayant terminé, il remit le drap en place. "Vous pouvez revenir dimanche prochain, et je vous enduirai d'une autre dose."

"Pas plus tôt?"

"Non. Ca devrait vous suffire pour la semaine. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je veux en être informé immédiatement." Le réprimanda Snape. "Prenez des notes détaillées de chacune de vos réactions."

"Bien sûr." Comme s'il était assez stupide pour oublier quelque chose comme ça. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas fini d'en entendre parler.

"Rhabillez-vous et sortez." Dit Snape en s'éloignant.

Même s'il savait qu'il aurait dû y être habitué depuis le temps, la façon abrupte qu'il avait de le congédier le blessait tout de même un peu. Harry soupira en se rasseyant pour attraper ses vêtements.

oOo

Pendant que les semaines s'écoulaient, Snape continua à ajuster la potion, et Harry nota consciencieusement ses réactions pour chaque nouvelle combinaison. Mettre à jour de telles notes était un inconvénient, mais il s'en acquittait minutieusement. Les résultats étaient formidables, et Harry était enchanté de se sentir si bien.

La potion avait enfin été perfectionnée à la satisfaction de Snape, et il déclarait qu'il n'y avait plus que de petits réglages minimes à faire. Après avoir utilisé la potion finale pendant une semaine, Harry retourna voir Madame Pomfresh pour discuter des résultats.

"Je suis sûre que je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire à quel point votre santé s'est améliorée." Elle avait l'air contente, mais quelque chose dans sa façon de parler l'ennuyait.

"C'est comme si les blessures commençaient à guérir, pas seulement à se détendre un moment ou deux, mais c'est vraiment comme si elles se soignaient. Je me sens plus fort que je ne me suis jamais senti depuis que j'ai été blessé." Pour la première fois, il espérait vraiment pouvoir être capable de reprendre le cours de sa vie. "Il y a des jours où je me sens bien." Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire de pur plaisir.

"C'est très bien." Elle promena sa baguette le long de sa cuisse encore une fois, et sourit des résultats. Puis elle leva les yeux vers Harry, d'un air plus sérieux. "Ne vous détrompez pas, les progrès sont entièrement dus au Professeur Snape. Ses compétences sont la seule raison pour laquelle vous vous sentez aussi bien aujourd'hui."

Il avait été là, à chaque étape du processus, avec ce cassant, grognon et talentueux bâtard, et il n'avait absolument aucun doute dans sa tête quant aux capacités de Snape. "J'apprécie ses efforts."

"Vous pourriez le montrer un peu plus" répondit-elle, secouant la tête et semblant exaspérée par Harry. "L'avez-vous remercié convenablement ?"

Harry était perplexe par sa réaction, et un peu blessé. Est-ce qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte que Snape et lui étaient à la limite de la politesse, quand il s'agissait de l'un ou de l'autre ? "Bien sûr que je l'ai fait. Etes-vous en colère contre moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"

"Je ne devrais pas avoir besoin de vous le dire." Reprit-elle, ressemblant beaucoup à un professeur déçu par un élève ayant fait quelque chose de stupide, quelque chose qu'il aurait dû avoir le bon sens de ne pas faire.

Il attendit, pensant qu'elle allait continuer, et s'expliquer. Comme elle ne le fit pas, il laissa passer un soupir de frustration. "Dites-le-moi, d'accord ? Visiblement je suis passé à côté de quelque chose."

"Ne pensez-vous pas que le Professeur Snape mérite vos remerciements et votre gratitude, pour les améliorations de votre santé ?" Une fois de plus, elle donnait l'impression qu'elle n'aurait pas dû avoir besoin de le lui dire.

Ca commençait à l'agacer profondément qu'elle ne laisse pas tomber. "Je l'ai remercié à plusieurs reprises." Seulement parce que Snape l'avait obligé à le faire, s'avoua-t-il à lui-même, et il avait détesté Snape pour chaque mot humiliant qu'il avait eu à prononcer.

Elle dut le voir dans ses yeux ou à son expression. "Pourquoi ne pouvez–vous pas être reconnaissant, extrêmement reconnaissant même, pour ce qu'il a fait ? Ca lui a coûté pas mal de son temps, et beaucoup d'efforts de vous aider."

Ses mots pesèrent sur la conscience d'Harry, parce qu'il était reconnaissant. Reconnaissant au-delà de ce que les mots pouvaient exprimer. Pas même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait pu imaginer que la potion soit si efficace. Bien qu'il ne soit pas entièrement libre de toute douleur, il en était aussi proche qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'être. "Il m'a fait supplier pour chaque chose qu'il a faite pour moi."

Secouant la tête, Pomfresh eut l'air complètement dégoûtée par son comportement. "Alors, il ne mérite pas vos remerciements."

"C'est un homme empli de haine," répondit Harry, culpabilisant de dire ça, alors qu'il savait qu'elle avait raison. Mais l'idée de Snape en rajoutant une couche rendait la situation plus difficile à supporter. "Pourquoi est-ce que vous le défendez ?"

"Peut-être parce que je pense qu'il mérite que je le défende. Vous ne l'avez pas vraiment bien traité." En l'écoutant, on aurait cru que c'était lui qui avait commencé, alors que Snape était celui qui ne voulait pas laisser tomber."

"Il m'a traité moins bien que je ne l'ai jamais fait pour lui." De la façon dont elle le regarda, Harry sentit que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Mais c'était la vérité et il voulait que Pomfresh le sache, elle aussi. Il avait essayé, et avait été constamment frustré face à la mauvaise humeur, voire l'indifférence de Snape, jusqu'à ce qu'il en prenne l'habitude.

Elle secoua encore la tête, ayant l'air de plus en plus agacée par le jeune homme. "Oui, il répond énergiquement. Parfois, je vous l'accorde, avec plus de force qu'il ne devrait. Il n'a pas eu une vie facile."

Tout baignait pour Snape! " 'Harry Potter. Notre nouvelle célébrité'," rétorqua Harry, lançant un regard noir à l'infirmière. "Ce sont les premiers mots que le bâtard m'a dit." C'était toujours aussi blessant, même après des années. Harry se rappelait avoir été humilié, année après année, par les innombrables questions auxquelles il ne pouvait pas répondre, et par le professeur qui avait l'air content d'être sur son dos sans raisons.

Pomfresh soupira. "Harry, vous aviez onze ans. Vous êtes assez grand maintenant pour laisser tomber."

"Ma première nuit ici, il a répété ces mots, avec exactement le même ton que jadis." Il inspira, essayant de surmonter sa colère, mais il n'y avait pas moyen de la calmer. "Le bâtard voulait m'en foutre plein la figure. Juste comme il l'avait fait, quand j'ai commencé ma scolarité ici."

"Vous n'êtes plus un élève maintenant," répondit Pomfresh, d'un ton de moins en moins raisonnable. "Ne pouvez-vous pas laisser votre colère de côté?"

"A chaque fois que je suis avec lui, je me sens traité comme un élève, et pas comme un très intelligent encore en plus. Pourquoi le défendez-vous ? Pourquoi l'aimez-vous, d'ailleurs ?" Harry secoua la tête, dégoûté d'avoir cette conversation. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il aimer ou défendre Snape ?

"Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de gentil, Harry. Dans aucun sens du terme." Elle le regarda avec le plus grand sérieux. "Cependant, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Il mérite un minimum d'égards."

"Je vous l'accorde, c'est quelqu'un de bien." Continua Harry, forçant son ton à être plus mesuré que ses sentiments. "Mais son attitude n'aide pas à se comporter autrement que grossièrement avec lui. Il n'a jamais montré aucun signe qu'il acceptait mes remerciements. Après un moment, j'ai simplement arrêté d'en dire."

"Pensez-vous que ce soit la bonne manière de réagir ?" Elle s'exprimait de façon aussi mesurée que lui, mais ça n'avait pas l'air aussi forcé. "Que vous devriez être moins reconnaissant ? Qu'il ne mérite aucune considération ?"

"C'est justement ça. Je suis reconnaissant." Harry la regarda d'un air implorant, voulant qu'elle le comprenne. "Mais il est tellement mauvais et laid. Et pour la considération, il ne devrait pas s'attendre à recevoir ce qu'il ne donne pas."

Pomfresh croisa les bras, et secoua la tête d'un air déçu. "Son manque d'attrait physique ne devrait rien avoir à faire là-dedans."

"Ce n'est pas le cas. Je voulais dire à l'intérieur. Je ne jugerai jamais quelqu'un sur son apparence physique." Harry lui jeta un regard noir. "Je pensais que vous le saviez."

Elle rougit, et se releva, l'air plus embarrassée qu'ennuyée. "D'accord. On en a fini pour aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez vous rhabiller." Conclut-elle en le laissant.  
Le fait qu'elle ait vraiment l'air d'apprécier Snape était au-dessus de sa compréhension. Confus, et contrarié par tout ça, il se demanda s'il n'était pas passé à côté de quelque chose avec lui. Il descendit de la table, et se rhabilla.

Le fait qu'il n'ait pas convenablement remercié Snape, pour son temps consacré à faire la potion ou son aide, tourmentait sa conscience. Passer ne serait-ce que le plus petit moment en présence du professeur de potions avait tendance à faire monter un peu trop sa pression sanguine. Il expira calmement, essayant une fois de plus d'étouffer sa colère.

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas juste vis-à-vis de Snape, mais ce dernier n'était pas juste envers lui non plus. Pourquoi Snape aurait-il le droit d'être moins que juste et lui non ? Il attrapa sa canne. C'était le moment d'aller s'excuser auprès de madame Pomfresh, même s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir à le faire.  
Il frappa à la porte de son bureau, et attendit qu'elle lui dise d'entrer.

"Je suis désolé" dit-il en regardant le sol. "Je ne veux pas me disputer avec vous à propos de Snape." Harry n'ajouta pas qu'il n'en valait pas la peine.

Pomfresh s'éclaircit la voix et le regarda dans les yeux. "Moi aussi je suis désolée. C'était impoli de ma part. Cependant, je pense que le Professeur Snape vous a vraiment rendu un grand service."

"Je le sais." Il admettait, du moins en lui-même, qu'il ne pourrait sans doute jamais le remercier adéquatement pour ce qu'il avait fait. "Je ne pense pas pouvoir le lui faire comprendre."

Elle lui sourit légèrement. "Je crois que si vos remerciements viennent du coeur, il le saura."

Malgré le fait qu'il soit sincère et reconnaissant, Harry n'était pas sûr de pouvoir en avoir l'air, mais il acquiesça néanmoins. "Je peux toujours essayer."

L'expression de l'infirmière s'adoucit, et elle lui sourit. "Je pense que ça devrait être suffisant. Je vous verrai pour un autre bilan en janvier, après le début du deuxième trimestre."

"Oui madame." Il recula. "Merci."

oOo

Harry y pensa toute une journée, puis il alla voir Snape. Madame Pomfresh avait raison, et il avait repoussé cette confrontation depuis trop longtemps. Bien que ça l'énervait de l'admettre, il lui devait bien plus qu'un simple merci, plus qu'il ne pourrait lui rendre.

Il passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte ouverte du bureau du professeur, et frappa. "Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler un moment, Monsieur ?"

"Que voulez-vous, Potter ? Je suis assez occupé." Snape leva à peine les yeux alors qu'Harry entrait dans le bureau. Il s'approcha de lui.

Trente trois ans, et il était une fois de plus réduit à l'état de gamin de treize ans par cet homme. Merlin, comme il le détestait. "Je suis venu vous remercier pour la potion." Il s'éclaircit la voix, et essaya de mettre un peu de sincérité dans ses paroles, mais c'était difficile, l'agacement combattait la gratitude. "Pour tout le travail que vous avez effectué. J'apprécie beaucoup."

Snape ne leva pas les yeux. "Bien. Vous avez fait ce que vous étiez venu faire. Maintenant sortez."

Malgré ses bonnes intentions, son contrôle lui échappa. "Vous êtes vraiment un bâtard ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pour vous satisfaire ? "

Levant lentement les yeux, Snape le foudroya du regard. "Essayez la sincérité, Monsieur Potter. Ou au moins..." Il fit une pause, avant de reprendre. "Sortez."

"Non ! Bordel ! Je suis descendu jusqu'ici pour vous remercier, sincèrement, et vous me traitez comme si je vous avais insulté. Ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis vraiment reconnaissant pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, espèce de stupide crétin prétentieux !" Frustré à un point inimaginable, Harry prit une grande inspiration et continua plus lentement. "Pourquoi est-ce que tout est si difficile avec vous ?"

Le bâtard lui sourit. "Je suis difficile. Faites avec et je continuerai à vous faire la potion, ou ne le faites pas, et trouvez quelqu'un d'autre pour vous la faire. Dans n'importe quel cas, sortez de mon bureau."

Harry eut envie de l'étrangler. Il voulait enrouler ses doigts autour du cou maigrelet de Snape, et serrer jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne bleu. "Vous ne pouvez pas céder, ne serait-ce qu'un peu ?"

"Non. Je ne laisse rien passer. Jamais." Il le foudroya du regard, la bouche tordue en un rictus moqueur. "Est-ce que je ne vous ai pas demandé de sortir ? Vos capacités d'écoute ne sont pas meilleures que quand vous étiez élève."

Juste au moment où il pensait ne pas pouvoir être plus en colère, Harry était ennuyé de voir qu'il avait tort. Merlin, il était prêt à crier de frustration. "Merde ! Je suis en train de vous laisser me faire ça, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bravo, Monsieur Potter... "

"Oh, fermez-la, connard." Répondit Harry à travers ses dents serrées, sa fureur atteignant un seuil critique. "J'en ai ma claque."

"Je ne vous demande pas de rester et de m'écouter." Les yeux de Snape se rétrécirent, et ses lèvres se serrèrent avant de former une ligne fine. "En fait, ne vous ai-je pas demandé de partir ? Oui, je pense que c'est ce que j'ai fait."

"Je partirai quand je serai prêt et pas avant." L'idée venait finalement de l'effleurer que Snape était en train de le tourmenter, qu'il essayait de le faire enrager comme il l'avait toujours fait, et que ça marchait parce qu'il rentrait dans son jeu. Il n'était ni stupide, ni trouillard. Il avait fait face aux railleries des Mangemorts sans sourciller, mais quand il était avec cet homme, il perdait sa capacité de réflexion.

Harry le regarda, se concentrant sur lui. Pour la toute première fois, comme si un voile s'était levé, il le vit simplement comme un homme : quelqu'un qui était certainement de mauvaise humeur et méchant, mais aussi quelqu'un avec un grand talent, qu'il avait utilisé infatigablement au bénéfice d'Harry. Quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais reçu les accolades qu'on aurait dû lui donner, quelqu'un qui méritait sa gratitude absolue et sans réserve. Il était une personne qui méritait son respect.

Harry cligna des yeux, s'attendant presque à ce que cette image change, mais elle ne bougea pas. Pas de monstre à la place.

Snape lui rendit son regard, droit dans les yeux. Sans broncher, sans colère, semblant s'en foutre totalement.

"C'est un jeu pour vous, n'est-ce pas ?" Bien sûr que c'en était un, pensa Harry, se rappelant les paroles exactes de Snape quand tout ça avait commencé. Sa perspicacité amena un surprenant calme, et sa colère retomba.

Quelque chose passa dans les yeux de Snape, quelque chose qui n'était pas son habituel regard ennuyé ou irrité. "Fermez la porte en sortant."

Se demandant ce qu'il devait faire pendant une dizaine de secondes, Harry tourna finalement les talons, et quitta la pièce en boitant le plus dignement possible.

Si Snape voulait de la gratitude, Harry allait lui en donner. Oh oui, pensa-t-il avec détermination, il lui témoignerait sa reconnaissance.

oOo

"Minerva. Merci de me recevoir." Commença Harry en entrant dans son bureau. Il sourit au portrait de Dumbledore, qui le salua de la main, mais n'eut pas l'air intéressé par une discussion. "Je me demandais si je pourrais dire quelques mots ce soir au dîner ?"

"A quel propos ?" Alors qu'elle le regardait par-dessus ses lunettes, McGonagall réussit à avoir l'air à la fois curieuse et suspicieuse. "Je n'accorde pas d'allocutions en général."

Jetant son meilleur et plus brillant sourire 'faites-moi confiance', il lui répondit : "J'aimerais remercier publiquement le Professeur Snape pour tout le travail qu'il a fait pour cette potion qui me permet de vivre avec ma blessure."

McGonagall parut sceptique pendant qu'elle l'évaluait du regard. Elle dut apprécier ce qu'elle y vit, parce que son expression s'adoucit. "Trop peu de personnes se rendent compte à quel point c'est un maître de potions talentueux. Cependant, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il vous remercie pour la publicité."

"Il n'accepte pas mes remerciements en personne." Harry essaya de la convaincre de sa sincérité, sans trop de difficultés puisqu'il l'était. "J'ai pensé que quelque chose d'un peu grand pouvait le convaincre de ma gratitude."

"Je pense que c'est une bonne idée", les interrompit Dumbledore de son mur, les yeux pétillants comme à son habitude. "Severus apprécierait l'attention."

"Vous voulez dire que vous apprécieriez, Albus." Elle lui jeta un regard noir, mais il continua à sourire, l'air content. "Snape est un animal complètement différent. Rendormez-vous."

"Pas dans tout ce bruit." Albus paraissait complètement éveillé dans son portrait. "De plus, je pense que vous avez besoin de mes conseils. Laissez Harry dire ce qu'il a à dire."

Le jeune homme sourit à Dumbledore, reconnaissant du soutien.

"Malgré ce qu'en dit Albus, je ne suis pas persuadée que Severus apprécie des remerciements publics, peu importe que vos intentions soient bonnes." Elle détourna les yeux du portrait, se retournant vers Harry. "Cependant, si vous en ressentez le besoin, vous avez ma permission."

"Merci. Je ne parlerai pas longtemps." Juste assez pour me faire entendre de Snape, pensa-t-il alors. Il était impatient de voir comment le bâtard répondra à son petit discours.

"J'espère bien que non." Sa voix montrait de l'amusement à présent.

"Merci." Harry se leva. "Ca m'a fait plaisir de vous revoir, Professeur" lança-t-il à Dumbledore, le saluant de la main en sortant de la pièce.

oOo

Après le dîner, Harry eut à peine le temps d'arriver à son bureau, quand Snape le rattrapa, ses robes tournoyant autour de lui.

"Espèce d'imbécile! Crétin!" L'expression féroce, le regard noir, il continua : "Dites-moi donc qu'est-ce que vous espériez accomplir avec votre... exhibition."

Malgré toutes ses critiques, Snape n'avait pas du tout l'air en colère. En fait, sous ses tempêtements, on aurait dit qu'il rougissait, mais il n'avait pas l'air plus en colère que ça. Harry aurait parié qu'il était content.

S'appuyant sur son bureau, il sourit au professeur de potions aussi gentiment qu'il le pouvait, espérant qu'il n'avait pas l'air aussi fier de lui qu'il ne se sentait. "Je voulais que vous n'ayez aucun doute sur ma sincérité."

"Foutu Gryffondor." Snape s'avança vers lui. "Pensez-vous que je sois assez stupide pour croire que... que..." On aurait dit qu'il était à court de mots.

Faisant un effort considérable, Harry ravala un éclat de rire. Enfin, enfin, il avait fait quelque chose de bien. "En fait, oui. Je pensais qu'il était nécessaire de vous prouver jusqu'où je pouvais aller, pour vous montrer à quel point je suis reconnaissant de ce que vous avez fait pour moi." Prenant appui sur le meuble, il fit un pas en avant, pour être juste en face de Snape. "Je suis reconnaissant, bâtard ! Je le suis vraiment, complètement."

"Peut-être bien." Céda Snape, alors que ses lèvres pincées se soulevaient un peu, révélant des dents jaunes, un peu de travers. Harry pensa qu'il avait peut-être souri. Un vrai sourire.

Il ne savait pas s'il voulait lui jeter un sort, ou l'embrasser.

Cette dernière pensée le stoppa net. Il détestait Snape. Profondément. Il ne pouvait y avoir de baisers, là où il y avait de la haine. C'était une pensée bien trop dégoûtante. Mais il était en face de Snape qui le regardait, sans le fusiller du regard pour une fois. Sa bouche avait l'air horriblement douce... Il lui suffisait juste de lever un peu la tête...

Oh, Merlin ! Harry était complètement horrifié. "Argh..."

Heureusement, Snape recula sans avoir l'air de se rendre compte à quel point il avait été près de... Harry ne pouvait même pas y penser. Cela n'était pas arrivé. Cela n'arriverait pas.

"Aussi intelligible que jamais, Monsieur Potter." Le ton acerbe du professeur le ramena prudemment à la réalité.

Se secouant pour oublier ce qui venait presque de se passer, et l'enfouissant au plus profond de lui-même, Harry redressa la tête et le regarda. "Vous savez, vous pouvez m'appeler Harry."

L'homme lui rendit un regard plein de suspicion. "Pourquoi voudrais-je le faire ?"

"Pourquoi pas ?" Harry esquissa un sourire. "Nous sommes collègues après tout, un peu plus d'informalité est permis." Pas trop cependant, décida Harry.

"J'y penserai." A la plus grande surprise du jeune homme, Snape eut l'air un peu déconcerté par toute cette rencontre, et il s'en alla sans un mot de plus, ses robes tournoyant parfaitement derrière lui.

Les genoux d'Harry ne le soutenant plus, il s'écroula dans la chaise la plus proche. Merlin, il venait juste de penser à embrasser Snape. Snape ! Il avait besoin d'un verre.

oOo

Harry resta à l'école pendant les vacances d'hiver, malgré l'invitation d'Hermione et Ron à passer leur intégralité avec eux. Il les aimait beaucoup tous les deux – tous les quatre en comptant les enfants –, mais il voulait un peu de temps pour lui, maintenant qu'il se sentait mieux et pouvait en profiter. Il avait accepté de passer le réveillon et le jour de Noël avec eux, et bien qu'ils soient déçus, ils avaient dit qu'ils comprenaient. Il espérait que ce soit la vérité.

"Ca fait des siècles qu'on ne t'a pas vu" dit Hermione, lui offrant une bière. "Comment vont ta jambe et ton dos ?"

Pour une fois, Harry n'eut pas besoin de chercher un mensonge poli, pas que ça marche avec eux, mais en général il essayait. "En fait, je vais bien. Je souffre beaucoup moins qu'il n'y a quelques semaines."

"Ca fait plaisir à entendre, Harry." Ron s'assit sur le canapé à côté de lui, pendant qu'Hermione disparaissait dans la cuisine.

"Comment vont les enfants ?" demanda Harry. Ron et Hermione avaient deux fils, de six et huit ans. Harry était hyper fier d'être le parrain de l'aîné.

"Cet après-midi, ils sont tous les deux chez mes parents pour la fête d'anniversaire de la fille de Bill." Ron soupira. "Ils doivent les ramener ce soir pour le repas du réveillon."

"Bien. Je voulais les voir." Harry les aimait tellement tous les deux, et adorait leur faire plaisir à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. "J'ai des cadeaux pour eux." Il sortit de sa poche le cube de cadeaux rétrécis. Il en avait également acheté pour Ron et Hermione.

Ron grommela. "Est-ce que tu as besoin de les gâter autant ?"

"Bien sûr que oui !" Harry sourit face à l'expression atterrée de Ron. "Ca fait partie de mon boulot de parrain de les gâter le plus possible."

"Tu es le parrain de James, pas celui de Daniel."

"Tu ne voudrais pas que le pauvre Daniel soit jaloux, si ?" rit le jeune homme. Il adorait les gâter. "Ca me fait plaisir. Je les adore".

Ron secoua la tête, puis sourit. "Comme si je ne le savais pas. C'est d'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu leur as pris cette année ?"

"Tu verras en même temps qu'eux." Il eut un sourire mystérieux, s'imaginant la surprise et, il l'espérait, la joie quand les paquets seraient ouverts. Il leur avait pris à tous les deux le dernier modèle de balai pour jeunes enfants, avec des sécurités parentales pour la hauteur et la vitesse. "Ca me surprend toujours quand tu parles de la fille de Bill."

Ron le regarda, un sourcil levé. "Quoi ? Qu'après avoir été si sauvage, il se soit enfin marié ? Tu sais qu'il aime sa femme."

"Oui, je sais. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le coeur brisé ou quoi que ce soit... mais il a eu tellement d'importance dans ma vie." Il repensa à cette période avec beaucoup de nostalgie et un peu de tristesse. "C'était seulement un été, mais..."

"Oui" répondit Ron, riant doucement. "On l'a tous su avant toi."

Harry se sentit rougir de plus en plus. Il savait qu'il y avait pire dans la vie que sa propre ignorance de lui-même, mais parfois il se demandait pourquoi il ne pouvait voir ce qui était juste sous son nez. "Si Hermione ne m'avait rien dit. Merlin, je me demande à quel âge je m'en serais aperçu."

Toujours secoué par le rire, Ron prit une grande gorgée de bière. "Je pense que tu t'en serais rendu compte à un moment ou à un autre."

"Se rendre compte de quoi ?" demanda Hermione, prenant place à côté de Ron. Lui souriant, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et la rapprocha de lui. Elle s'y blottit, leva la tête, et il l'embrassa.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement d'envie pure. Les voir ensemble lui rappelait ce qu'il voulait, et qu'il avait presque abandonné l'espoir de ne jamais trouver.

"Que je préférais les sorciers. Même si changer de préférence ne m'a pas aidé dans le domaine des relations." Répondit-il. Ca l'ennuyait de penser au nombre de femmes qu'il aurait pu blesser, en cherchant quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais trouvé en aucune d'elles.

"Tu trouveras quelqu'un, Harry." Ron en avait toujours l'air tellement persuadé. Evidement, c'était facile pour lui de dire ça. Il connaissait sa moitié depuis ses onze ans.

Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas d'Harry. Et vu l'état des choses, il n'était pas sûr de le trouver, de toute façon. Avant de devenir trop sentimental, il se força à sourire, et répondit : "Je pense que je vais faire une pause avec les rendez-vous galants. Je ne suis pas en état de chercher en ce moment."

L'expression d'Hermione montrait son inquiétude, elle tendit le bras, posant sa main sur celle d'Harry. "Tu vas beaucoup mieux. Ca fait des mois."

Neuf mois et deux semaines. "Je vais beaucoup mieux." Il regarda la jeune femme, suppliant. Parler du vide criant de sa vie faisait trop mal, et il voulait qu'elle change de sujet. "A quelle heure est le dîner ce soir ?"

"On va manger assez tard, vu la fête d'anniversaire et la quantité de nourriture que les enfants auront avalé. Comment ça se passe à l'école ?" Elle lui sourit, comprenant sans qu'il ait besoin de le dire à voix haute, comme toujours. "J'ai toujours pensé que je serais celle qui retournerait enseigner à Poudlard."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas fait ?" Il se l'était déjà demandé. Elle aurait fait un excellent professeur. "Tu aurais été la bienvenue."

"J'aurais dû abandonner mon boulot, et je l'aime suffisamment pour repousser l'enseignement à plus tard. Mais je retournerai à Poudlard un jour, j'en suis sûre." Elle toucha son épaule, et l'encouragea d'un sourire. "Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'y retourner ?"

"J'appelle presque tous les autres professeurs par leur prénom. Je pense que c'était l'habitude la plus difficile à prendre." Il rit avant d'ajouter. "Tout le monde sauf Snape, évidement."

"Bien sûr", Ron fronça les sourcils. Il détestait Snape au moins autant qu'Harry. "Est-ce que le bâtard graisseux est toujours horrible avec toi ?"

Pour être honnête, peut-être qu'il ne le détestait plus autant que Ron, maintenant. Et même, puisqu'il en était arrivé à cette conclusion, peut-être qu'il pourrait avouer ne plus le détester du tout. Cependant, admettre ça impliquerait de repenser à ses sentiments envers lui, et il y avait vraiment trop d'émotions connectées à l'homme. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'analyser aucune de ces émotions. "Il a été horrible au début, mais je pense que c'était en réaction avec moi."

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" Ron finit sa bière, et posa la bouteille sur la table. "C'est toujours un bâtard fini, non ?"

"Parfois." Harry soupira face au regard confus de son ami. Sa propre confusion à propos de Snape rendait difficile d'expliquer ce qu'il voulait dire avec des mots. "Ce n'est pas la même chose que quand on était élèves. Quand j'ai commencé à le traiter différemment, il a fait la même chose. Pas que ce soit quelqu'un de sympa ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, mais il n'est pas... si horrible que ça."

"Je pense que c'est sans doute le mieux que tu arriveras à en tirer." Répondit Ron. "Je ne voudrais vraiment pas avoir à le voir tous les jours."

Harry hocha la tête, mais il n'en était plus vraiment sûr non plus. "Il a fait une potion qui a aidé mes muscles à se détendre suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent guérir correctement." S'il était complètement honnête, "en fait, c'est même plus que ça. Je suis tellement plus fort que je ne l'étais il y a quelques mois que..."

"Quoi ?" demanda Ron. "Tu n'en as jamais parlé."

"Je ne l'ai pas fait ?" Harry sentit sa figure rougir d'embarras. Il savait très bien qu'il n'en avait parlé à personne alors qu'il aurait dû le faire. Il avait du mal à en parler. D'une part, il n'avait pas voulu donner de faux espoirs, d'autre part, il n'avait pas voulu parler de la façon horrible dont l'avait traité Snape.

Ron secoua la tête lentement, l'air froissé et déçu. "Non. Tu n'en as pas parlé. On se parle au moins une fois par semaine, et tu n'en as pas dit un mot."

Avec son emploi du temps à l'école et les tours de garde changeants de Ron, ils ne pouvaient plus se voir autant que quand ils travaillaient ensemble, mais ils étaient restés en contact régulièrement.

"Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû en parler plutôt. Au début, je n'étais pas sûr qu'il le fasse, et après, je n'étais pas sûr que ça marche." Harry se sentait stupide. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'en avait pas parlé, mais il se sentit obligé d'ajouter, "je lui en suis très reconnaissant. Je ne marcherai jamais sans boiter, mais je souffre moins et je suis en meilleure santé que je n'aurais jamais cru le devenir."

L'expression choquée d'Hermione le déconcerta un peu. Presque rien ne la surprenait comme ça. "Quoi ?" lui demanda-t-il. "Es-tu si surprise que Snape le fasse pour moi ?"

"En toute franchise, oui. Je suis très surprise."

"Pourquoi ?" Harry ne comprenait pas son attitude. "Je veux dire, oui, c'est un bâtard graisseux, mais même lui, il a un minimum de compassion." Même s'il faut la lui arracher, pensa-t-il tout bas.

"Laisse-moi reformuler" continua-t-elle lentement, pesant ses mots. "Snape a fait une potion qui t'a aidé pour tes blessures ? Et l'a si bien faite que tu es en meilleure forme que tu n'aurais jamais pensé l'être ?"

"Oui." Harry avait vraiment l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose. "Ca lui a pris des semaines pour le faire."

"Ca je veux bien le parier !" Elle le regarda dans les yeux. "Savais-tu que Snape est l'un des meilleurs maîtres de potions de toute l'Angleterre ? Que ses services sont hautement recherchés par à peu près tout le monde ? Qu'il ne fait presque jamais rien pour un particulier ?" Hermione secoua la tête, exaspérée.

"S'il est si doué, pourquoi enseigne-t-il toujours à Poudlard ?" demanda Ron, d'une voix étonnée. "Je veux dire, après la guerre, il aurait pu aller n'importe où. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'a pas fait ?"

"Je crois que c'est parce que Poudlard est sa maison. Je sais qu'il pourrait s'installer n'importe où dans le monde sorcier. Je ne pense pas que vous vous rendez compte à quel point il est bon."

"Non, je ne le savais pas." Répondit Harry, y pensant pour la première fois. Snape avait fait quelque chose de formidable pour lui, quelque chose d'encore mieux que ce dont il aurait pu rêver. Sa conscience le titilla parce qu'il n'était pas encore assez reconnaissant. Qu'est-ce que ça prouvait... "Je suppose que c'est logique. Quand il a fini de la perfectionner, la potion a marché mieux que dans mes rêves les plus fous."

"Ca j'en suis sûre." Elle était un peu sarcastique. "Harry, il l'a juste fait pour toi ? Parce que tu le lui as demandé ? Et tu le détestes toujours ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est horriblement mesquin ?"

"Ben... c'est un bâtard plutôt méchant." Mais peut-être... Il soupira. Il était un peu trop confus quand il s'agissait de Snape.

Elle secoua la tête à nouveau, et cette fois elle avait l'air frustrée, un peu la même expression que celle que Pomfresh avait parfois.

Ron avait l'air de comprendre par contre. Il regarda Hermione. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry devrait ressentir autre chose que de la haine ?" Il leva la main. "D'accord, peut-être de la gratitude aussi, mais ça ne change pas le fait que c'est un connard. Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais pour la façon dont il nous a traité à l'école."

Une sonnerie résonna et Hermione se leva. "J'aimerais souligner qu'on est sorti de l'école depuis au moins le double d'années que nous y sommes restés. Il serait temps que vous passiez à autre chose tous les deux."

Harry la regarda s'éloigner. "Je n'ai jamais été capable de penser à Snape rationnellement" commença-t-il, finissant sa bière, "mais je pense qu'elle pourrait avoir raison."

"Je ne pense pas. Je le détesterai jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt." Ron sourit à cette pensée, comme s'il aimait sa haine envers Snape.

Ce n'avait jamais été le cas d'Harry, même s'il s'y était raccroché si longtemps, probablement beaucoup plus longtemps que ce n'était sain. Il avait besoin de penser à tout ça.

oOo

Harry rentra de chez Ron et Hermione la nuit de Noël, transplanant aux portes de Poudlard. Comme il n'était pas tard, et qu'il n'avait pas envie d'aller se coucher tout de suite, il fit un détour par le terrain de Quidditch, comme à chaque fois qu'il arrivait par la porte latérale et qu'il en avait le temps. C'était juste pour... Pour faire quoi se demanda-t-il. Se rappeler de la gloire passée ? Il pouvait presque entendre la voix moqueuse de Snape lui poser la question.

Il y avait quelqu'un qui volait au-dessus du terrain. Harry s'arrêta et regarda la silhouette se découper sur le ciel nocturne. Une profonde nostalgie lui déchira le cœur, et il dut faire un effort pour se rappeler de respirer. Qui que ce soit, il savait voler. Il faisait des boucles et des courbes devant la lune presque pleine. Harry ressentait tellement d'envie qu'il pouvait à peine le supporter. Il parviendrait peut-être à revoler un jour, mais il ne pourrait plus jamais bouger comme ça sur un balai.

Des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux alors qu'il regardait une autre figure parfaite. Il ne pleurait jamais. Pas pour une seule chose. S'il devait se laisser aller au désespoir, voler n'aurait pas dû en être la cause, cela n'aurait pas dû être le plus douloureux pour lui. Tous les proches qu'il avait perdu, toutes les choses qui avaient été de travers, toutes les erreurs qu'il avait faites, et lui voulait pleurer de ne plus pouvoir voler. Snape avait raison, il était stupide.

Il resta là, regardant en l'air avec envie. L'inconnu tomba en spirale, et Harry dut plonger pour l'éviter. "Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?" cria-t-il à la personne qui venait juste de le manquer. Il s'arrêta juste à côté de lui, et il vit que c'était Snape.

Il avait les cheveux attachés, ses joues étaient rougies par le froid, et il avait l'air d'avoir passé un bon moment. La jalousie brûla comme de l'acide dans le ventre du jeune homme.

Snape le regarda un long moment sans parler. Puis, étonnement, il recula et pencha la tête vers le balai.

"Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir rester dessus." Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil plein de regrets, puis il réfléchit un moment. "Si vous me tenez, je pourrai le diriger."

"Je pense que ce serait mieux de me laisser diriger," répondit-il. "Accrochez-vous."

Le coeur palpitant de peur et d'excitation, Harry posa sa canne contre le banc auprès duquel il était, et monta sur le balai. Les muscles de sa cuisse protestèrent quand il les contracta, mais ils firent ce qui leur était demandé. Il se foutait bien de payer pour ça demain. Ca en valait largement le coup.

Le bras de Snape entoura fermement sa taille, alors que son autre main tenait le balai devant les deux mains d'Harry. Ils donnèrent un coup de pied et décolèrent dans la froideur de la nuit.

Il était à nouveau en train de voler !

Il n'y eut pas de figures compliquées, pas de boucles ou de tonneaux, mais ils bougeaient suffisamment vite pour qu'Harry entende le sifflement du vent et le sente faire voler ses cheveux. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire à quel point c'était merveilleux.

Une joie profonde l'envahit. C'était mieux que la première fois qu'il était monté sur un balai, parce que cette fois-ci il savait ce qu'il avait manqué. Harry pensa que son cœur pouvait exploser sous la pression d'un tel bonheur en lui.

Quand la première vague d'adrénaline diminua, il prit conscience de la pression exercée par le torse de Snape contre son dos, de sa chaleur l'enveloppant, de son bras en travers de son ventre, et de sa main pilotant le balai devant lui. Dans l'étreinte protectrice, Harry se sentait en sécurité, sans parvenir à se l'expliquer, mais bizarrement il n'avait pas envie de se demander pourquoi.

"Il faut rentrer, Potter." La voix basse de Snape lui parvint à travers le vent et ses pensées. Il hocha la tête alors que le professeur se posait délicatement.  
Après être descendu, Harry se retourna pour le regarder. "Merci." Les mots avaient l'air tellement inadéquats pour qualifier ce qu'il avait fait pour lui que c'en était affligent. "C'était très important pour moi."

"Il n'y a pas de quoi." Répondit Snape, alors qu'il décollait à nouveau et disparaissait dans la nuit.

Tous les muscles des jambes d'Harry protestèrent fortement alors qu'il regagnait lentement le château. Il s'en fichait. Peu importe quelles courbatures ou raideurs il endurera demain, cela avait bien moins de valeur que la joie de voler.

oOo

Il était entièrement possible, pensa Harry alors qu'il ignorait les papiers empilés sur son bureau, qu'il ne haïsse pas Snape après tout. Soupirant, il reconnut même que le bâtard ne lui était même pas antipathique. Ce qu'il ressentait exactement, il n'en était pas sûr, et ne voulait sans doute pas le savoir. Il y avait une limite à ce qu'il pouvait encaisser en une fois.

La promenade en balai l'avait étonné. Les raisons qui avaient poussé Snape à lui témoigner une telle gentillesse, continuaient à échapper à sa compréhension. Ca allait le rendre fou. Ca n'avait pas de sens. C'était contraire à Snape, au Snape qu'il connaissait.

Ce qui voulait dire que Madame Pomfresh avait raison, et qu'il ne comprenait pas l'homme à moitié aussi bien qu'il avait toujours cru le connaître. Soit c'était ça, soit Snape était devenu fou. Des deux options, Harry supposait, comme personne d'autre ne semblait penser qu'il agissait bizarrement, qu'il n'était peut-être pas devenu subitement cinglé. Donc c'était la première supposition.

C'était troublant.

Et ce qui était encore plus troublant, le désir d'embrasser Snape était revenu, et avec plus de force que la dernière fois. Et maintenant, par-dessus le marché, l'envie de le toucher accompagnait le désir de l'embrasser, au point d'en frissonner. Mais peu importe combien il tentait de se persuader que c'était des tremblements de dégoût, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Quelques jours après la promenade, observant Snape pendant le dîner, Harry ne parvenait pas à comprendre d'où lui venait cette envie. Il était laid. Quel que soit l'angle duquel on le regardait, il y avait peu, non, rien en sa faveur. Ses cheveux étaient plats et gras. Sa peau était pâle. Ses dents étaient jaunes. Il était maigre et aussi désagréable qu'un homme puisse l'être.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien donner envie à Harry d'avoir quelque chose à faire avec lui ?

Levant les yeux, le professeur de potions le surprit à le regarder, et Harry lui sourit légèrement. Snape détourna les yeux, d'un air dédaigneux.

oOo

"Pourrais-je vous parler ?" demanda Harry, s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte ouverte du bureau de Snape. Entre venir chercher la potion et discuter de ses résultats – Snape faisait toujours des changements de dernière minute dans la recette -, le jeune homme avait l'impression de passer un temps considérable dans les cachots. Cette fois cependant, il y était de son propre chef.

"A quel propos ?" le professeur leva brièvement les yeux avant de retourner à la pile de parchemins qu'il était en train de noter. "Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis occupé."

Pensant à sa propre pile d'essais de fin de trimestre qu'il avait besoin de noter avant que les élèves ne reviennent de leurs vacances d'hiver, Harry hocha la tête compréhensivement. Cependant, il avait besoin de comprendre ce qui se passait, avant que ça ne le rende fou. "Je voulais encore vous remercier pour la promenade en balai."

"Je vous en prie." Snape le regarda à nouveau. "Si c'est tout ce que vous aviez à me dire... "

Il prit son courage à deux mains et se redressa, la tension s'accumulant dans son estomac. C'était encore plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait cru. "Non. En fait, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous l'avez fait."

"Pourquoi ?" Snape eut l'air amusé, et il haussa les épaules. "Pourquoi pas ?"

"Pour déstabiliser l'ennemi ? Est-ce que c'est ça ?" demanda Harry, pensant qu'au moins ça paraissait censé, dans le jeu auquel jouait Snape.

Un peu de l'amusement disparut du rictus de l'homme. "C'est une bonne stratégie. Cependant, je ne vous considère pas comme un ennemi. Plus comme un embarras perpétuel, pour être honnête."

"Merci, enfin je crois." Se détendant légèrement, Harry espéra que c'était une sorte de progrès. Progrès vers quoi, il ne savait pas trop, peut-être seulement vers la prochaine étape, s'éloignant un peu de l'inimitié. "Vous allez me rendre fou, vous le savez, ça ?"

"Je n'attends que ça." Les lèvres de Snape s'abaissèrent, son sourire s'effaçant. "S'il n'y a rien d'autre, Monsieur Potter, j'aimerais finir cela avant minuit."

Pendant une seconde, Harry envisagea l'idée de partir, de le laisser seul, mais quelque chose au plus profond de lui ne pouvait pas laisser tomber. Ses envies de toucher Snape ne s'en étaient pas allées, elles semblaient même empirer, allant jusqu'à envahir ses rêves. Il devait résoudre ça. "Je ne vais pas partir avant que vous ne m'ayez dit pourquoi vous l'avez fait."

Frustration et agacement irradièrent du professeur. "Ne soyez pas stupide. Il s'agissait visiblement d'un moment d'égarement de ma part. Si cela engendre ce type de réaction, soyez assuré que je n'agirai plus aussi stupidement la prochaine fois."

Harry n'avait pas pensé qu'il puisse envisager recommencer. Pour être honnête, il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire que c'était arrivé.

Snape avait dû lire ses pensées à son expression, parce qu'il lui lança un regard noir. "Si je promets de vous faire voler à nouveau, allez-vous enfin partir ?"

Le jeune homme savait reconnaître une bonne affaire quand il en voyait une. Imaginant déjà leur prochaine promenade, il sourit et hocha la tête. "Samedi après-midi, ou avez-vous un rendez-vous galant pour la première nuit de la nouvelle année ?"

"Samedi sera parfait." Il reprit sa plume, puis le regarda. "Je n'ai pas de rendez-vous."

Quelque chose dans la façon dont il l'avait dit contraria Harry. Ca avait l'air un peu trop définitif. "Personne ? Jamais ?"

"Personne. Jamais." Il lui jeta un regard noir, et le jeune homme comprit qu'il avait épuisé le peu de bienveillance qui lui était accordée.

"Je vous retrouverai au terrain de Quidditch à 16h." Dans son enthousiasme, il souriait de toutes ses dents. "Merci."

"Bien." L'expression de l'homme redevint ennuyée. "Maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille."

Harry s'en alla donc sans un mot de plus. Il allait encore voler avec Snape ! S'il avait pu, il en aurait sautillé de joie, à la fois à l'idée de voler, et il pouvait bien l'admettre, de la compagnie. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de penser, se demanda-t-il, puis il décida que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

oOo

Quelques minutes avant 16h ce samedi après-midi, Harry boitilla jusqu'au banc où il avait trouvé Snape la semaine précédente. Il faisait froid et le vent avait diminué. Une nouvelle chute de neige était prévue pour la semaine suivante, et il savait qu'il y aurait peu de jours aussi clairs que celui-ci avant le printemps.

L'anticipation qu'il avait ressentie les derniers jours, explosa dans sa poitrine quand il leva les yeux et vit Snape piquer vers lui, s'arrêtant juste au-dessus de sa tête, puis descendre.

Harry attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment près pour qu'il puisse monter confortablement sur le balai.

"J'aimerais diriger. Si vous êtes d'accord." Demanda le jeune homme, espérant que son collègue accepte, parce qu'il voulait tellement voler de lui-même qu'il pouvait presque le sentir physiquement.

"Si vous vous en sentez capable, je n'ai pas d'objections." Il se recula suffisamment pour lui faire de la place.

Une fois sur le balai, l'excitation d'Harry monta en flèche alors qu'il s'installait près du torse de Snape, et que l'homme l'encerclait de ses bras. Le même sentiment de sécurité l'envahit, et il se rapprocha, s'en imprégnant.

Après avoir décollé, ils montèrent haut dans les airs froids de l'après-midi. Le balai répondait bien à la conduite d'Harry. Une joie indescriptible l'envahit. Il aimait tellement voler, sentir le vent froid sur sa figure, se sentir libre et sans limites.

Sur un coup de tête, il dirigea le balai dans un piqué. Snape le serra un peu plus fort, et il ne put s'empêcher de rire alors qu'il redressait. C'était merveilleux.  
Quand il redescendit, il respirait fort, étourdi par l'excitation alors que son coeur battait à tout rompre de joie. "C'était génial" murmura-t-il.

"Crétin ! Et si vous étiez tombé ?" La colère de Snape était brutale et soudaine, la peur transparaissant dans chacun de ses mots durs.

Harry ne s'était même pas inquiété à cette idée. Ca avait été trop bon, après avoir été tellement longtemps sans espoir d'être capable de le faire à nouveau. "Ca en aurait valu la peine."

"Non, ça n'en aurait pas valu la peine ! Ne recommencez pas !" La peur qu'il était incapable de cacher diminua un peu la joie du jeune homme.

"Je suis désolé." Il se sentait mal, maintenant, surtout que Snape avait été tellement... Il ne trouvait pas un mot pour décrire la générosité du professeur de potions en l'emmenant voler, et ce que ça représentait pour lui. "C'était stupide de ma part de faire ça. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur."

"En effet, c'était idiot." Snape le poussa légèrement, et, comprenant le signal, il vola plus haut, survolant la forêt interdite, émerveillé par chaque seconde qu'il passait dans les airs. Etonnement, la chaleur de Snape derrière lui augmentait son bonheur.

Après une heure, Harry fut déçu d'avoir à mettre un terme au vol, mais il savait qu'il était temps de rentrer. Son dos avait commencé à l'élancer à cause du froid, et ses jambes étaient déjà engourdies. Il atterrit près du banc, et ne fut pas étonné de voir à quel point il était raide quand il descendit du balai.

Levant les yeux vers Snape, il sourit largement, laissant sa joie éclater. "Merci. Je vous le revaudrai."

"Je vous en prie. Cependant, vous ne me devez rien." Il ne lui rendit pas son sourire, l'examinant d'un regard intense qui semblait content.

"Je vous dois plus que je ne serai sans doute capable de vous rendre." Répondit doucement Harry. Pendant un instant, son vœu le plus cher fut de montrer à Snape ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Sans réfléchir plus, il posa une main sur la nuque de l'ancien Mangemort, et déposa doucement un baiser sur sa joue. "Merci."

Les yeux de Snape s'agrandirent et reflétèrent ce qui semblait être de la stupéfaction. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ayant l'air ébahi par ce qui venait juste de se passer.

Harry ne put résister à la tentation, et il leva la tête à nouveau alors qu'il rapprochait Snape, plus près cette fois, passant un bras autour de sa taille. Très doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du professeur, les effleurant brièvement. Il s'éloigna presque aussitôt. Sa bouche était plus douce que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Peur, exaltation et désir le submergèrent, son coeur battant plus vite que quand il avait plongé sur le balai, il se rapprocha encore. Il voulait désespérément goûter cette douceur à nouveau. S'approchant pour un autre baiser, il laissa ses lèvres sur celles de Snape un long moment.

Au début, il ne répondit pas, comme s'il ne pouvait croire à l'audace du jeune homme. Cependant, alors qu'Harry commençait à se reculer, craignant d'avoir offensé son aîné, Snape bougea en même temps, trop fort, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il posa une main contre la joue du professeur, le poussant un peu. Il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes, doucement, fermement, ravi par le goût et la texture de la bouche de Snape, qui imita celle d'Harry et céda au baiser.

Snape gémit doucement.

Le bruit résonna tout le long du dos d'Harry, l'excitant comme peu de choses l'avaient jamais fait. Ravi, il se rapprocha de lui, approfondissant le baiser, le désir commençant à l'envahir.

De sa langue, il caressa la lèvre inférieure de Snape, la mordillant gentiment de ses dents. Quand il ouvrit la bouche, Harry y glissa sa langue. Pendant une très longue seconde, Snape resta complètement immobile. Le jeune homme était prêt à se retirer quand la langue de Snape toucha légèrement la sienne. Un choc électrique traversa Harry, descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et il frissonna de plaisir.

Il glissa son autre bras autour de lui, pour le rapprocher encore. La position n'était pas bonne, pas avec Snape trop haut sur son balai. Déçu, il le prit comme un signe que ce n'était pas le bon moment, et il recula complètement.

Jetant un regard à moitié effrayé à Snape, Harry fut surpris de voir que ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, et sa respiration toujours haletante.  
Avec un profond soupir, Snape passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, et ouvrit les yeux. Il avait l'air sous le choc. Non, plus que choqué, il avait l'air de ne pas savoir exactement ce qui venait juste de se passer.

Puis, juste pour compliquer les choses, il se baissa et effleura les lèvres d'Harry des siennes. "Bonne nuit Potter" dit-il, la voix rauque, et il s'envola.  
Harry le suivit des yeux, frappé d'incompréhension.


End file.
